A Hidden Melody
by Jiggy L. Morgan
Summary: "All I can say," she pulled up her sleeve showing jagged lines from her scars, "Are that the worst scars can't be seen." OC story adopted from XxHell-in-my-HeadxX.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Jiggy! I adopted this story from the lovely XxHell-in-my-HeadxX so that mean's the first few chapters are hers and the OC Rayne is her's as well, and I'm happy to be continuing to write this story for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Hatori Bisco or anything that belongs to XxHell-in-my-HeadxX My stuff won't be up till after chapter 8. Many thanks, R & R?**

Haruhi walked down her street towards her school. It was spring, and she would be graduating her grade school soon. The sun was warm, but the wind was cool. Haruhi felt someone brush against her as they ran past, then fell to the concrete. She noticed the huge case on the girls back; it almost looked like a coffin. She hurried to help the girl up.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asked in her blunt tone. Her eyes looked over at the package. "What is that?"

The girl straightened before picking up her messenger bag and then slinging the case back onto her back. "It's my cello," she said simply.

"Like the giant violin? Isn't that thing heavy?" Haruhi asked. Then she noticed the girl's strange appearance. The girl had flaming wavy red hair to her back, and expressive gray eyes. She wore the uniform of the public grade school, but the skirt went to below her knee.

The girl noticed Haruhi's study of her appearance. She said, "Sorry I bumped into you. My name is Rayne Akatsuki. I'm half Scottish, half Japanese. What's your name?"

Haruhi listened to her strange accent. It was oddly comforting and reminded her of the country, so far away from the city area she lived in. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm guessing your dad is Japanese from your last name? Are you in your last year of elementary?"

Rayne nodded. "Aye, I am. You are in your second last year are you not? I recognize you from the younger students."

Haruhi nodded. She wondered where she had seen this girl before; she didn't seem like an easy face to forget. "Where have I seen you before? I don't remember you from school."

Rayne laughed. "Probably on your way to the supermarket. Youy probably didn't see me at school because I always was in the music room. I play down the road from the market for some spare change sometimes. I play mostly strings, though I dabble in piano as well."

Haruhi said, "Well that's impressive. You should meet my dad. He'd love you.."

Rayne smiled. She usually didn't make friends these easily. "I'd love to! I'll meet you at the supermarket after school! Don't worry my dad won't mind!" After seeing Haruhi nod her head in consent the girl grinned.

Haruhi thought with her red hair and grin she almost resembled a fox. Shaking that thought, she said "Sounds good meet you then."

Rayne said "Aye, I best be off to school." then began running down the street again, jumping on bus benches and such to get through traffic.

Haruhi shook her head following her... What a strange girl.

(Haruhi's Summer Before Ouran)

"Hey Haruhi," Rayne said while kicking her feet back and forth. She turned around on the girl's bed to lie on her stomach. "This school you're thinking about going to. You think I could get in?"

Haruhi shook her head. "I doubt it. I'm getting in because I'm so studious, plus they gave away scholarships already. Plus with your ADHD and Tourettes, you wouldn't be able to keep up academically for a scholarship."

The girl bit her lip, used to Haruhi being so blunt. She started getting nervous, and her eyes began twitching. Then she said, "I know. But I can't help that. I'll think of something."

Haruhi began looking around her room, trying to think of a plan, before her eyes rested on Rayne's violin case. She smiled teasingly. Rayne noticed this and gave Haruhi a curious look, wondering why she was smiling.

Haruhi looked at Rayne, a glint in her eye. "I have an idea." She glanced at the violin. Rayne saw this and smirked.

"Excellent!" Rayne screamed. "See this is why you're going to some hoity toity rich snob school because you're so damn SMART!" She started crushing Haruhi with hugs.

Her red haired dad popped his head in. "Ooh group hug? I want in!" The he jumped in like the idiot cross dresser they knew and loved.

"Can't... Breathe... cru...shin..g...ME!" Haruhi burst out. The two instantly let go, ending with Haruhi slumping to the floor. Rayne nudged her with her toe.

"Haruhi?... Haruhi... HARUHI!... I think she's dead," Rayne said to the other redhead. Then she skipped into the kitchen to find some ramen.

(A Week Later)

"I must say, we've never really considered a... musical scholarship before. The idea sounds interesting enough. But as you know, we only accept the best. I've assembled some staff and others to review your performance," the chairman explained.

Rayne nodded, trying to keep her twitching under control. The chairman had noted her... condition, and she only hoped she impressed him more when she played. He opened the door of the office and began walking down the hallway. Rayne followed, as he explained the different classrooms, and led her towards the auditorium. Rayne was amazed by the pure luxury of it all, and was almost afraid to tough anything. The chairman noticed how many instruments Rayne was carrying, and offered to take one. Rayne handed him her guitar case while thanking him. She kept her heavy cello on her back and her violin was held across her shoulder. The violin case was covered in newspapers from America, depicting a familiar looking face and fiery red hair, playing the violin. The chairman studied these pictures as he walked, before they reached the auditorium.

Rayne gasped as she entered the auditorium, noting the wealthy looking men and women in the front row seats. The stage was huge, with a beautiful grand piano and a magnificent chandelier. All she could think was... Wow.

The chairman handed her guitar back to her and Rayne walked up the side stairs to the stage. She bowed to the audience before standing center stage. The chairman asked, "Which instrument would you like to play a full song on? You may play a little of each if you wish, and one full song on your favorite."

Rayne nodded. She picked up her guitar and said, "I will play my violin, cello, piano, and harp. My guitar is a more casual instrument and well... May not be most suited to your tastes." After she saw the chairman nod she set the guitar back down and picked up her cello. She put her pieces together and tuned it quickly before taking a comfortable standing stance. "I prefer to play standing."

As she began playing, jazzy sounds filled the auditorium, with wonderful music. It calmed her soul to make this sound. The chairman and audience noticed how immersed she became in her music, forgetting where she was and what was at stake. Her twitching had stopped, and her gaze became steady. The chairman found himself not only hearing beautiful music, but feeling it. Pulling himself together, he cleared his throat before saying, "That was... very well done. On to the next instrument please."

Rayne nodded. "That was a song I composed, and the harp and piano songs have probably never been heard by you." She sat down behind the harp, brushing her hair over one shoulder. She began playing a song she had always loved. While it may not be from anything the chairman would know, it was beautiful. Her plucking was quiet and delicate. She was playing Namine's Theme from Kingdom Hearts. After she finished she smiled softly to herself and thought "I'm such a nerd."

She moved to the piano, doing a small exercise to become used to it. Then she began playing Dearly Beloved. Halfway through, the chairman stood. She stopped playing giving him a worried look. But he was smiling. "There is no need for you to play any more. You play beautifully. I would love to have you at Ouran Academy."

Rayne smiled, so happy she could make a better life for herself, and join her friend.

Chairman Suoh smiled. "Welcome to Ouran Academy, Rayne Akatsuki, 2nd year student."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Hatori Bisco or anything that belongs to XxHell-in-my-HeadxX My stuff won't be up till after chapter 8. Many thanks, R & R?**

Chapter 2

Rayne woke up to her dad and grandpa fighting again. She could hear scuffling in the background and a few "Hey!'s" and "Youch!'s" She sat up with a loud menacing growl, causing the fighting to stop. Her dad peeked his head through her door, only to be met with her alarm clock. "Be... QUIET!" Rayne screamed.

"Ah! The low blood pressure demon queen is awake! Run for your lives!" Her dad began screaming like a dramatic idiot.

Rayne jumped out of bed and pulled on her makeshift uniform. She brushed through her hair quickly, washed her face, and then slid on her glasses. Rayne began walking towards the kitchen for some grub, smacking her dad's head against the wall as she passed.

"Wah! Respect your sensei daughter!" He whined, already wearing his uniform for teaching at the Dojo.

Rayne rolled her eyes before grabbing some bread and sticking it in the toaster. Her dad said, "So... are you excited for your first day?" He gave her his big goofy grin.

Rayne twitched. This time, it was from annoyance. "Kinda, but it's not really the first day. I missed the first day cause of that stupid 24 hour bug going around. Ugh. I always get sick on the important days!"

"Awe, its ok!" Her dad said while giving her a hug. Her grandma walked to the toaster when she heard the ding, and buttered it for Rayne. Rayne pried her dad off of her and grabbed the toast. She ran through the dining room grabbing her instruments. Well, it was supposed to be the dining room. Instead, a piano leaned against one wall while other various instruments cluttered the other room. Her family was small, so they didn't mind and ate in the kitchen. She slung her cello on her back, and then put her messenger bag across her shoulder. Lastly, she picked her guitar case up in one hand and her violin case in the other.

"I'll be back after school," she yelled as she climbed out the window.

"Ok, call me if you're running late!" her dad said.

"Aye, will do!" she yelled.

Rayne stood on the fire escape before lowering the ladder to the alley below. She climbed down jumping to the dumpster then the concrete. She checked her cell phone. "Awe hell! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!"

She turned the corner and began running down the street, jumping on the bus benches and weaving through traffic, as usual, to get to the school. After 15 minutes of solid sprinting she finally reached the gates of Ouran Academy. Rayne crinkled her nose, making a nasty face. "Ew. Pink," before she walked onto the grounds.

She got a few stares, due to her lack of a proper uniform and her bright hair. She didn't really mind, staring down at her clothes. She wore her old school skirt, black and down to her knees. Her school shirt was one of her dad's old nice shirts, being a little baggy she tucked it in. Lastly she wore an old navy tie of her dad's and her favorite shoes, her black lace up combat boots. She grinned. "Oh well, I like what I'm wearing," she mumbled to herself. She bumped into a petite, brown haired boy.

"Oh, my bad, sorr... Haruhi?" she asked puzzled. She wondered firstly, why was her friend in the boys uniform, and secondly how did she afford it? "Um... Why are you..." she got some stares from envious snide looking girls. "Um... never mind, I'm not exactly dressed properly either." She and Haruhi chuckled.

"I'll explain it to you later, Ray. Okay?" Haruhi said.

"Aye, I'll be waiting Ru-chan!" Rayne promised. Haruhi rolled her eyes at the nickname as Rayne ran off, again. She walked into the office, seeing a older woman with cat-like glasses and long nails chewing bubble gum flipping through some papers.

"Um... Hi, I'm Rayne Akatsuki. I'm new at the school, and wasn't feeling well yesterday," she said nervously as her eyes darted about the room.

"Oh, right here. You're in... Second Year, Class A for Language, Writing, History, Gym, and Music. You are in Class C for Chemistry and Algebra II," the woman said with a nasally voice. She handed me a map with my classes circled. "I also took the liberty of circling your Music Room for your lessons and such."

"Arigato," Rayne said and bowed. She walked out of the room, getting caught up in the flow of students walking down the halls. "This place is huge; I'm so going to get lost."

* * *

><p>(3 hours later)<p>

"Okay, so I made it to my first and second class on time... Now where the hell is that Writing Class?" Rayne walked down the lonely hall. She tuned around the corner before bumping into something hard. As she moved her gaze up, Rayne saw it was a tall dark haired and skinned boy. She jumped back, embarrassed.

"Um... sorry..." she said before turning and walking away. As Rayne looked back she saw him nod and then walk in the opposite direction with a sports bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hmmm... He's quiet isn't he? Maybe he's shy?" she smiled to herself. She thought maybe she could become friends with him, he didn't seem to look down on her like some of the snobby people. Then Rayne laughed to herself... "Hahaha but he does look down on me! Because he's tall, and ya... um... ok."

* * *

><p>(2 Hours Later, Gym Class)<p>

Rayne stretched her muscles, preparing for gym. Luckily they were doing one of Rayne's favorite sports. Rock Climbing. She grinned to herself as she stretched in the comfortable gym uniform. She looked over noticing a dark haired boy with glasses jogging around the track. He had a blonde friend, well acquaintance, who appeared to be annoying him. She chuckled at the sight.

A group of three girls, all wearing skorts and obviously rich noticed her watching the two boys. The one with long dark hair shook her head. "Looks like the new girl has her eyes on Tamaki and Kyouya. We better take care of this." The group walked over to Rayne and crossed their arms.

Rayne looked up at them and began twitching around, trying to avoid their gaze. She was small, and didn't want them to bug her. "Hey Spaz, stay away from those two. They don't need some poor girl bringing them down."

Rayne scoffed. "Never met them, why would I want to date them? Looks really aren't that important." She ignored the spaz comment; she didn't want to get ticked off at them.

The girl laughed. "Ya, I can tell you don't care about your appearance." The girl looked down in disdain at Rayne's nerdy glasses and messy long red hair. The trio walked away, irritated that they didn't bug her.

Inside, Rayne was seething. 'Keep it cool, relax' she kept repeating to herself. Until a volleyball came crashing towards the side of her head, cracking the glass on one of her lens. The leader from before yelled, "Whoops!"

Rayne stood up, forgetting her earlier peace. She growled, "Oh now it's on!" She ran towards the girl and slugged her with a right hook across her face. The girl went down instantly. "You're lucky I don't really fight weak girls like you." She noticed the attention she was getting and walked towards the lockers.

* * *

><p>After changing, she walked out into the hall. She braided her long red hair into one long plait, hanging it over her shoulder. The braid reached to her hip. Rayne didn't worry about the girl, knowing that her type didn't want to appear weak. She wouldn't tell the teacher. She'd never live it down. Rayne pushed up her cracked glasses and looked at her map. Her wet bangs dripped water onto it from her shower in the locker room. It was the end of the day, and she needed to practice before going home. She went to her locker, grabbing her bag, guitar, and violin before pulling her cello off the top of the locker and onto her back.<p>

She began walking through the halls gazing outside the window as she passed. Teenagers were all hanging around, texting and chatting about their weekend plans. Some were doing homework together. She saw a flash of red hair, similar to her own, kneeling by a picnic basket. A young man pulled a bird out and began feeding it. Rayne smiled to herself before paying attention to where she was going.

She looked at her map, and checked the door in front of her... It read 'Music Room 3.' "Guess this is it," she guessed and then opened the door.

"**Explanation time: She's trying to calm herself down, because alot of times people with ADHD are aggressive and need less for them to fight you. Like, we can get an itch to punch someone before some other person would." -****XxHell-in-my-HeadxX**** I hope you don't mind that I put this here Lee-chan, I just found it helpful for when I was reading your story so I thought the others would too. Anyways thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_She began walking through the halls gazing outside the window as she passed. Teenagers were all hanging around, texting and chatting about their weekend plans. Some were doing homework together. She saw a flash of red hair, similar to her own, kneeling by a picnic basket. A young man pulled a bird out and began feeding it. Rayne smiled to herself before paying attention to where she was going._

_She looked at her map, and checked the door in front of her... It read 'Music Room 3.' "Guess this is it," she guessed and then opened the door._

Blinding light hit Rayne, and rose petals scattered across her face, getting in her eyes. She began waving her hands around yelling, "AH! My eyes!" then she began sneezing. Rayne looked around the room, studying her surroundings. It was... pink. "Damn, they need a new color scheme," she said.

Rayne looked around the room, noticing the stares she was receiving from some of the girls. Her eyes began traveling before she heard someone call her name, pulling her out of her daydreaming.

"Rayne! What are you doing here?" Haruhi said. She looked exasperated and currently had a blonde boy clinging onto her, mumbling something about his daughter before he turned to me.

"You know my precious daughter?" he squealed , turning to a dark haired boy I recognized from gym class. "Mommy! We have another commoner! Welcome to the family!" he ran to hug Rayne, and she quickly sidestepped, causing him to run into the wall. She watched him appear in a corner, with dark gloom surrounding him, and he was... growing mushrooms?

"Okay... this place is weird. What is going on here? Haruhi why are you even here? Usually you'd be doing something like studying and yelling at me for procrastinating!" Rayne yelled, extremely awkward and confused. Her eyes starting twitching, darting around the room. She began getting alot of stares, understanding from Kyouya and a tall man's eyes, while confusion was in the other's eyes. Yup. They were freaked out.

"What's up-" one red headed twin started.

"-with the freaky eyes?" the other twin finished.

Haruhi recognized Rayne's hurt eyes, masked by anger. Rayne instantly glared at them and bonked the two's heads together. "Shutup! Don't be so rude about things you don't even know you pompous obtuse ignorant bastards!" Rayne screamed.

Haruhi just sighed saying, "Well, someone has been studying my vocabulary homework. Rayne, you really should go." She pulled Rayne over to the side of the room whispering, "These guys are pretty ignorant, and they'll just end up hurting you, even if they don't mean it. In fact, they're making me be a host in this club because I broke an expensive vase."

"A host?" Rayne asked.

Instantly the blondie ran over from his corner of gloom, with happy eyes. "You mean you don't know?" He instantly began talking, as if he was reciting a line repeated countless times. "Ouran Academy: An institution of extravagance and prestige where learning comes secondary to luxury. Only those of the highest pedigrees and the wealthiest families are lucky enough to attend, and the truly elite are the members of the Ouran Host Club. A group of the handsomest boys on campus with far too much time on their hands, the Host Club dedicates every afternoon to entertaining the lovely young ladies. Just think of is as the academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful…" he finished.

"Wow," Rayne said. "So basically... You're man-whores?"

The blonde guy instantly froze, falling flat to the ground. Rayne stared down at him. "IS he okay?" She looked over to see the twins laughing hysterically.

A presence was behind her, and Rayne looked up to see the boy with glasses giving her an obviously fake smile, while pushing up his glasses. The glare helped her eyes from twitching from being so close to someone. The boy said, "Not at all. We just entertain these young ladies and dine, at a profit of course Ms Rayne Akatsuki."

Rayne looked up at him lazily. "First thing, you can drop the fake smile. It bugs me, and there's really no point n pretending to enjoy my company. Plenty of people don't and it doesn't bug me anymore. Secondly, how do you know my name?"

He dropped the smiles, smirking as he pulled out a notebook and read, "Ms Rayne Akatsuki. Half Japanese, Half Scottish Descent. Height: 5' 6. Weight: 130 lbs. Wears prescription glasses. Attends Ouran on the first musical scholarship created. Blood Type: AB."

At this, the red head twins and the blonde froze. They began whispering to each other about 'high blood pressure demon queen' and 'evil' and something about cookies Rayne believed. She ignored them, walking towards the door.

"Okay, freak shows, I'm leaving. Haruhi I'll be in the next music room down the hall, we can walk home together and study at your place," Rayne said as she opened the door. Some girls sitting by Haruhi were giving her envious looks and she chuckled, realizing the girls thought Haruhi was a boy.

Rayne began leaving, only to realize she didn't even know their names yet. Deciding to try to cover her rudeness, she closed the door turning. "By the way, for those who don't know, I am Rayne Akatsuki, Second Year Classes A and C."

The blondie stood up putting his head on his forehead. Sparkles and roses surrounded him as he said, "Oh forgive me princess for my rudeness! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tamaki Suoh, Second Year Class A, the princely type."

The boy with the glasses gave his fake smile and said, "I am Kyouya Ootori, also Second Year Class A, the Cool Type."

"We're the Hitachiin twins from First Year, and we're the Little Devil Type!" the red heads with gold eyes yelled, and wrapped around me.

"I can see that, now get off you leeches!" Rayne screamed while prying them off her.

The twins spun away from Rayne, and went back to back. The twin on the left said, "I'm Hikaru" while the twin on the right said, "I'm Kaoru."

"Those are some pretty girly names," Rayne said bluntly, just like her friend Haruhi.

The cute little blonde boy ran up to Rayne, the tall boy following closely behind. Little flowers swirled above his head, and his big brown eyes seemed to take up half his face. Rayne couldn't help it. She said, "Awe... Kawaii!" and hugged the boy.

He giggled and said, "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Hunny. I'm in Third Year Class A and I'm the Shota Type!"

Rayne's gaze shifted to the tall guy. Hunny noticed her stare and said, "That's Takashi Morinozuka from Third Year Class A, he doesn't talk much and he's the Wild Type!"

Rayne looked him up and down before saying, "I don't see it." She walked back towards the door saying, "Haruhi, remember, Music Room down the hall and chilling at your place after." She opened the door, giving one last sneeze from all the roses, and closed the door as she stepped out.

"Damn pollen. A few flowers are nice, but all those roses just make it smell like a funeral home." Rayne's thoughts drifted to a certain red haired violinist before she shook her head, chasing the thoughts away. She walked the music room right next to the Host Club Room and began her exercises on the grand piano there. She sat there wondering what she should play. She began thinking about the fake kind pretenses she was given. She smiled softly to herself about how she always bottled up her emotions before flexing her hands and began playing, singing softly to the music.

_There'll be girls across the nation  
>That will eat this up babe<br>I know that it's your soul but could you bottle it up and  
>Get down to the heart of it,<br>No it's my heart you're shit out of your luck  
>Don't make me tell you again my love love love love.<br>Love love love love._

_I am aiming to be somebody this somebody trusts_  
><em>With her delicate soul<em>  
><em>I don't claim to know much except soon as you start<em>  
><em>To make room for the parts<em>  
><em>That aren't you it gets harder to bloom in a garden of<em>  
><em>Love love love love<em>  
><em>Love Love love love<em>

_Only thing I ever could need, only one good thing_  
><em>Worth trying to be and it's<em>

_Love_  
><em>Love LoveLove<em>  
><em>I do it for Love<em>  
><em>Love Love Love<em>

_We can understand the sentiment you're saying to us_  
><em>Oh,<em>  
><em>But sensible sells so could you kindly shut up<em>  
><em>And get started<em>  
><em>At keeping your part of the bargain aw please<em>  
><em>Little darlin'<em>  
><em>You're killing me sweetly with love love love love<em>  
><em>Love love love love<em>

_Only thing I ever could need only one good thing_  
><em>Worth trying to be<em>

_Love_

_Love Love Love  
>I do it for Love<br>Love Love Love_

_Started as a flicker meant to be a flame_  
><em>Skin has gotten thicker but it burns the same<em>  
><em>Still a baby in a cradle got to take my first fall<em>  
><em>Baby's getting next to nowhere with her back<em>  
><em>Against the wall.<em>  
><em>You meant to make me happy make me sad.<em>  
><em>Want to make it better better so bad.<em>  
><em>But save your resolutions for your never new year<em>  
><em>There is only one solution I can see here.<em>

_Love you're all I ever could need only one good thing_  
><em>Worth trying to be and it's<em>  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>Love Love Love<em>  
><em>I do it for love, love, love, love<em>  
><em>Oh, only gonna get get what you give away,<em>  
><em>So give love, love<em>  
><em>Only gonna get get what you give away<em>  
><em>Love.<em>

Rayne finished the song with a small flourish before she noticed some of the girls and the hosts from the Host Club at the door of the music room watching here. She began growing really red, knowing they had listened to her. Her eyes grew wide and she began twitching so much, her eyes flickering everywhere. Kyouya turned to the customers saying, "Ladies, the Host Club is dismissed for the day. We can't wait to see you all tomorrow." The girls sighed and began leaving down the hall.

Kyouya turned to me, pushing up his glasses. He said, "Ms Akatsuki, would you like to join the Host Club?"

Rayne stopped for a second as if pondering it. Then she said, "Hell no! What do you want me to do anyways?" Then she smirked saying, "I get no profit."

Kyouya appeared unphased and said, "Simple. You would be the entertainment of the Host Club,and play music while we went about our duties. We would be willing to pay you for your services."

Rayne gave him a look, saying "No can do sorry. I use this time to practice, or I go to my community center and teach some of the kids piano for free. Plus, my grades are horrible and I need study time."

Kyouya smirked and said, "I have a secret police at my disposal."

Rayne raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, but disposing of me wouldn't be of any profit to you. If you did, all you'd be doing is leaving a mess to clean up and time would be taken away from you. Plus, any chance you'd have at me joining your host club would be ruined." She checked her cell. "Haruhi it's time to go."

Haruhi jogged over towards her friend, her bag in tow. She grabbed Rayne's guitar for her, leaving Rayne to take the cello and violin. Rayne mumbled quick thanks before they exited the room, leaving the hosts staring after them.

Tamaki stood there thinking for awhile before saying, "Kyouya..."

Kyouya looked over at Tamaki while pushing up his glasses and said, "Don't worry, I have a plan." The sun glared on his glasses as he smirked and whispered, "Game on Rayne."

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Bottle It Up" or anything Ouran. XxHell-in-my-HeadxX only own these scenes and plot ideas, and her OC character Rayne and her family. My plot and OC's will come in later **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Hatori Bisco or anything that belongs to XxHell-in-my-HeadxX My stuff won't be up till after chapter 8. Many thanks, R & R?**

Chapter 4 

Rayne walked down the street, her instruments in tow as usual. She thought back on her first week at Ouran, and the attempts made by the members to join their club. She didn't quite see the attraction of joining such a club, and thought it a waste of time and money. Plus, she had seen the jealous looks the girls gave. She had had many hate-notes and even some physical violence. Rayne saw the gates Ouran ahead, and opened them to the pristine lawn of the grounds. She felt a faint hint of irritation at just how pristine everything was. The lawn was perfectly kept, the trees were strategically placed rather then scattered as she enjoyed. And the fountain in the center? Well Rayne just found that to be utterly ridiculous and just plain ugly.

She jumped onto the edge of the fountain, extending her hands to keep her balance on the thin edging. She kicked her legs up parallel to the ground as she stepped, enjoying the challenge of staying dry, before she noticed a blur of yellow in her peripheral vision. Rayne side stepped the girl about to push her, causing the girl in the banana colored dress to fall into the fountain. Rayne laughed, before feeling a shove in her back, causing her to fall into the fountain as well. She fell into the fountain awkwardly, hitting her head on the side. Looking back, she noticed a girl standing there triumphantly with her hands on her hips as people looked on.

Rayne put a hand to the back of her head, feeling a sickening wetness. She looked at her hand, recognizing the red stain before glaring at the girl. Her gaze was steady as her head stung. Rayne jumped onto the edge of the fountain and stared down at the girl, before seemingly walking past her. When Rayne stood behind the girl, she swiped her feet, attempting to trip the girl, but she dodged. Rayne smiled. She had a challenger.

"My name is Yuri Yumichika," the girl said. She had dark hair, and was at least three inches taller then Rayne, with a bulkier build.

Rayne tilted her head and raised her fists before she cockily replied saying, "My name is Rayne Akatsuki. But you probably already knew that."

The girl named Yuri charged at Rayne, swinging her right fist. Rayne dodged, sidestepping to the girl's right while bringing her foot up, effectively hitting the girl but causing Rayne to lose her balance. Both girls fell to the concrete and mumbling and whispering was heard from the crowd of students. A teacher was shown moving through the crowd of students, coming to a stop between the two girls. A girl went to the fountain, helping the drenched girl out of the water. The blonde haired girl stared scathingly at Rayne, her eyes filled with malice. "Watch your back," the girl said as she passed Rayne.

The girl Rayne had fought, Yuri, stood up walking towards Rayne. She stopped when they were less then a foot apart, and said, "Stay away from Mori Sempai." Rayne chuckled at the girl. She thought to herself, "A kendo fighter eh?" and shook her head before walking away.

The teacher stared at the two walking in different directions before turning to a shy girl with spiky dark short hair carrying a flute case in one hand. "Miss Hana? Could you tell me exactly what happened?" the teacher asked the petite musician. The girl nodded before the two walked away, the girl relaying the events of that morning.

* * *

><p>Rayne walked towards the bathroom, a hand held against the back of her head. As she entered she looked into the mirror, seeing the blood mixing with her red hair and scrapes along her forearms from trying to catch herself. The girl began washing her hair out, braiding it to keep the wet hair back. She wiped of her arms, feeling the sting as the soap contacted her skin. As she walked out, she received stares from her appearance and went to her locker, dropping her things off. Her clothes dripped as she walked down the hallway, her converse squelching against the tile. She walked to the nurse's office, refusing any medical attention and asked for some long bandages.<p>

Rayne walked down the now empty hallways to the girl's locker room, to dry her clothes and shower. Some students lived in dorms here, and staff would dry their clothes. After all, it was an internationally well known school. After drying her still slightly damp clothes and showering, Rayne wrapped the bandages all around her forearm before looking in the mirror. "Eh, I think I look cool. Like a ninja," she said excitedly before doing a small pose and jogging to the second class of the day.

* * *

><p>Rayne unpacked her lunch, some ramen in a big plastic container, some fried vegetables, and a root beer in her hand. She looked down to the grounds, devoid of many people, because they were inside for lunch. She stretched out enjoying the sun on her body. The roof was devoid of people and she enjoyed the bittersweet loneliness. "Guess the roof's more of a commoner thing. That would explain why that ladder I found inside said 'DO NOT CLIMB'," she wondered out loud. Then thought to herself of the sign, more of a suggestion then an order to her.<p>

She finished the majority of her meal in silence, looking for shapes in the clouds. The bell rung and students started exiting the cafeteria. The body of uniforms were switching between buildings for different classes. Rayne gave a devilish grin that would have challenged the Hitachiin twins, and plucked one of her leftover ramen noodles. She leaned over the edge of the building, before spotting a familiar black haired, glasses wearing boy walking out of the entrance with another familiar blonde mop of hair.

She proceeded to drop the noodle, and watched as it landed on the blonde's head. "Damn, I missed," Rayne cursed. She had hoped to hit the bastard Kyouya's head. "Oh well, the blonde's entertaining."

Just as she said this Tamaki screamed, "OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD MOMMY! IT'S RAINING RAMEN!"

Rayne snickered and said, "Mommy?" before she cracked up laughing. As the blonde lifted his mouth to the sky, Rayne threw the remaining noodles over the edge, before she wiped off her hands and went to the ladder leading inside, still chuckling.

* * *

><p>(After School)<p>

Rayne walked towards her locker noticing another hate-letter taped to her locker. She was (pleasantly?) surprised to find a letter smelling like Roses which read in the finest calligraphy, "We invite you to attend the Host Club after school today to discuss some ideas with you and provide you entertainment Princess." Below were signatures, one of which I recognized as the neat cursive of Haruhi. Rayne looked at the letter before smiling and nodding. She grabbed her instruments, checking them for any damage, then began walking in the direction of the Music Room.

* * *

><p>Rayne stood in front of the doors, wary of entering before she finally kicked them open, since her hands were full. The door slammed against the wall, suprising everyone. She set her instruments and bag against the wall before turning and saying, "Yo."<p>

The entire room just gaped at her for awhile, finally making her uncomfortable and causing her to rub her foot against her calf nervously. Finally Tamaki went into drama mode and said, "Oh Princess! What a beautiful dramatic entrance you made! Beautiful!"

Rayne gave him a passing glance before saying, "Whatever Drama King." She began walking over to a smirking Kyouya, before noticing what looked like a chess set. She began studying it, noticing the pieces seemed to be made of some sort of blown glass, or crystal. It was the most beautiful chess set she'd ever seen. Then she felt a tingling up her spine. She quickly slid away from the chess set and noticed the twins had been about to bump into her. Purposely.

Kyouya's smirk fell and Rayne laughed. "So that was how you were gonna try and get me? Psh. That's Haruhi, shadow king, not me. You're just gonna have to do better then that." Kyouya appeared baffled that Rayne was a step ahead of him. She smirked before walking back over to the chess set saying, "I'm rather good at games aren't I?"

Kyouya sighed before pushing up his glasses and said, "I have a new, and better proposal." Rayne nodded to show she was listening and he continued saying, "I know you need money and play on streets, so you will be paid. I know you take this time to practice, but if you play your music during club hours you will be getting practice. Now lastly. I know that your grades have never been the best."

Rayne made a face at this last statement, knowing it was true. "Yeah, so?" she said annoyed.

"We will tutor you. I will tutor you in your Chemistry Class during free period after lunch, and Mori will tutor you in Calculus during lunch," Kyouya was irritated. Usually, he made more profit in his deals, but this girl was tricking him!

Rayne pretended to think it over before saying, "No."

The entire host club was shocked. She had been offered a great deal, and still said no. Rayne stood there for a second, before she began laughing wildly at Kyouya's slack jawed, baffled look. "Ha! HAHAHA! You thought...HAHA...YOU THOUGHT I WAS... HAHA... SERIOUS?" She wiped away a few tears from laughing so hard at everyone's faces before she gave one last chuckle and stuck her hand out for Kyouya to shake. She looked up at him and said, "Ya I'll join."

Kyouya looked like he was ready to either snap his clipboard or catch flies with his mouth. He finally pulled his baffled expression together before he caught her hand in his own saying, "Welcome to the Host Club."

Rayne nodded smiling before she looked at all their faces and gave Kyouya an evil smirk. She looked up at him and around saying, "Welcome to Hell."

Kyouya could hear a nervous simultaneous gulp from around the clubroom. What had he done?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Hatori Bisco or anything that belongs to ****XxHell-in-my-HeadxX**** My stuff won't be up till after chapter 8. Many thanks, R & R?**

Chapter 5

Rayne walked down the street, thinking over her conversation with the Host Club. They had decided that she would begin her duties tomorrow. Rayne felt a nervous and excited flutter in her stomach. She was going to enjoy performing and teasing the entire Host Club. She thought out loud saying, "It's time they broke out of their shells." They hid it very well, but Rayne could see it clearly. She'd dealt with, and was still dealing with the same thing with herself and Haruhi. Haruhi still remained independent, wishing for no one to enter and help after she was left alone for so long. She'd opened up a little but had a far way to go.

Rayne looked up into the sky as drops of rain began falling; it had been forecasted to rain for the next three or so days. She mused to herself if Haruhi would open up the Host Club's world and vice versa. She knew they'd never get her own mind to open up, she was happy to remain in her own world, helping those who inched near her barrier find happiness.

She passed by the super market, noticing the place she often played at empty. She even saw some passerby glancing at the pavement, as if surprised her fiery red hair was missing and violin were missing. She realized she hadn't played in forever and walked across the street, setting her cello and guitar down onto the bus bench before opening her violin case under the shelter of the buildings. The newspaper covering crinkled as she opened her case to show a dark red wood violin, with intricate carving on the neck portraying nature. Vines seemed to move with the smooth grain of the wood, rubbed down with use and time.

Rayne nodded quietly to herself, tuning her violin and watching some passerby stop and watch for awhile before she began playing Viva Lavida. Her violin began making smooth sharp sounds of the song.

_I used to rule the world_  
><em>Seas would rise when I gave the word<em>  
><em>Now in the morning I sleep alone<em>  
><em>Sweep the streets I used to own<em>

_I used to roll the dice_  
><em>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<em>  
><em>Listen as the crowd would sing<em>  
><em>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<em>

_One minute I held the key_  
><em>Next the walls were closed on me<em>  
><em>And I discovered that my castles stand<em>  
><em>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand<em>

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
><em>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<em>  
><em>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<em>  
><em>My missionaries in a foreign field<em>

_For some reason I can't explain_  
><em>Once you go there was never<em>  
><em>Never an honest word<em>  
><em>And that was when I ruled the world<em>

_It was the wicked and wild wind_  
><em>Blew down the doors to let me in<em>  
><em>Shattered windows and the sound of drums<em>  
><em>People couldn't believe what I'd become<em>

_Revolutionaries wait_  
><em>For my head on a silver plate<em>  
><em>Just a puppet on a lonely string<em>  
><em>Oh who would ever want to be king?<em>

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
><em>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<em>  
><em>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<em>  
><em>My missionaries in a foreign field<em>

_For some reason I can't explain_  
><em>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<em>  
><em>Never an honest word<em>  
><em>But that was when I ruled the world<em>

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
><em>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<em>  
><em>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<em>  
><em>My missionaries in a foreign field<em>

_For some reason I can't explain_  
><em>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<em>  
><em>Never an honest word<em>  
><em>But that was when I ruled the world<em>

As she finished, Rayne looked down, noticing spare change littering the floor of her violin case, as well as two five dollar bills and a couple singles. Grinning happily, she scooped the money into her messenger bag and put her violin back in the case. She grabbed her other instruments and belongings before continuing her jog home.

* * *

><p>Rayne went around the corner of the bakery and into the alleyway. Rayne set her guitar and violin down on the pavement, looking up to her family's apartment, sitting above the small family owned bakery. She jumped onto the dumpster and grabbed the fire escape, pulling it down as she touched the pavement. She grabbed her things and climbed the ladder, shoving them inside her window before she pulled up the ladder and climbed inside after them.<p>

"I'm home!" Rayne shouted as she came inside. She came inside, kissing her fingertips, and pressing them to a picture of her fiery haired mother on the small piano in the dining room. She set her instruments down in their respective places in the room and walked into the kitchen to grab an afternoon snack. Her grandpa, the crazy old coon, sat in his armchair sleeping in his martial arts uniform. Rayne chuckled before nudging him awake and saying, "Grandpa, you have to take you medicine."

The old man with the thinning beard and almond eyes woke up, grabbing the pill and water from her while muttering his quick thanks. Rayne's grandma entered the room, her long skirt swaying as she went to kiss the side of her granddaughters head. "How was school?" her grandmother asked sweetly, her almond eyes crinkling at the corners.

Rayne said, "It was... Interesting to say the least. I'm now in a club, called the Host Club."

"The Host Club? What is that?" her grandmother asked confused, as her grandpa watched interested.

Rayne rolled her eyes before saying, "Just a stupid club where some rich boys entertain girls with no brains and nothing better to do. But they're paying and tutoring me so I accepted the role as entertainment."

The old woman nodded, having heard of the position they wished for her grand daughter. "Did you finish your homework?" she asked.

Rayne shrugged saying, "Ya, during study hall, except for my Algebra II homework. But I'm getting help on that tomorrow with Mori- sempai after Lunch so I don't need to do it. I already finished Chemistry so I'll just have Kyouya correct it tomorrow."

The old woman nodded saying, "We're going to eat at five so until then you may do what you wish."

Rayne smiled and began climbing out the window, taking her guitar. She hoped to either help her neighbors in the bakery or play some music in the park. "I'll be back by five," she shouted as she slid down the ladder.

* * *

><p>(Lunch the Next Day)<p>

Rayne messed with her untucked shirttail as she walked into the huge cafeteria nervously. She had her hair in a messy bun today, and wore plain black pants rather then a skirt with her white shirt and tie ensemble. She had untucked the baggy shirt, which reached mid-thigh, and belted it with some skinny studded belts, giving it the appearance of a tunic with its too big rolled sleeves. She kept her combat boots, enjoying the comfort they gave her. She took off her glasses, cleaning them, and was surprised to hear two nearly identical voices by her ears saying, "Well what do ya know?"

Rayne jumped, then rolled her shoulders trying to cover her surprise. She quickly put on her glasses and glared at the two, failing because her eyes kept darting between the two. They simultaneously put a finger to their chins while the one on the left said, "Looks like she may be hiding something under those commoner clothes after all, Kaoru."

The redhead on the right cocked his head saying, "I agree Hikaru. We may be able to make something of her."

Rayne repeated her move from yesterday, bonking the two's heads together while shouting, "I like how I look, so shutup you gingers!"

The two smirked. "Why I do believe-" one began.

"-that you are a ginger as well." the other finished.

By this time Rayne was fuming with anger, and turning as red as her hair from their comments. The two twins smiled their patented little devil smile and clung to her from each side simultaneously saying, "You're our new TOY!"

Rayne was about to lose it. She could feel their deaths coming if they did not let go. She clenched her two fists, ready to strike, before she felt herself being lifted and pulled away from the twins' clingy grips. Rayne stood there, confused before she noticed the gentle giant standing close behind her, a cute little blonde she recognized behind him. Rayne backed away holding her hands up saying, "Um... er... Thank you... Mori- sempai."

He nodded, saying "Ah." Hunny climbed onto Mori's back, peeking his head over his shoulder and smiling at Rayne.

He smiled brightly saying, "Takashi is gonna tutor you on Tuesdays and Thursdays? Kay? Cause I don't wanna get lonely."

Rayne instantly got a guilty look and looked down at her feet shuffling them together. She muttered, "Mmm. Gomen. I didn't realize that I'd be stealing you away from your friends Mori-sempai. Gomen Hunny." She bowed quickly and turned to dash out of the room, heat flushing her face.

Mori grabbed Rayne's arm silently and nodded to Hunny. Hunny slid off the giants back, and ran to the line to get cake, while Mori led Rayne out of the Cafeteria and into an empty classroom. He sat in one of the desks, his knees brushing against the top. Rayne pulled her Algebra II textbook and notebook out and set it down on the desk before hopping on to it and sitting Indian style.

Mori looked at her a puzzled expression on his usual blank face. "Hn. What are you doing?" he asked.

Rayne brushed her hair behind her and said simply, "Just sitting that's all. I like high places. Keeps me alert." Mori shook his head at the girl's antics and began showing her some of the problems and methods by writing them down and leaving examples, not talking much.

"So for this problem to get the hypotenuse I add the two sides of this angle after they've been squared?" she asked. "So if a squared plus b squared equals c squared, and the sides are 12 and 8, then c would round out to... 14.42?"

Mori gave her a quick smile at her progress and nodded. Rayne said, "You know, most people would have made fun of me by now for my stupidity."

Mori shook his head saying, "Hn."

Rayne smiled and said, "I like you. You don't talk much. Let's be friends." She smiled and stuck her hand out to shake. Mori simply stared at her before the corner of his mouth twitched and he shook her small hand in his large one. This girl was very disarming.

Rayne grabbed her finished work and tossed it into her messenger bag, pulling it onto her shoulder. She jumped down from her perch on the desk, swinging her braid around her shoulders. The lunch period was only halfway over, Rayne had done pretty well. She looked at Mori and said, "You want to eat lunch with me? I was hoping Hunny could come to."

Mori nodded and said, "Ah," before he grabbed his own bag and the two friends walked back towards the lunchroom.

Once the red head and her giant friend reached the cafeteria, Rayne called out to Hunny, ignoring the dirty looks sent her way, and said, "You want to eat lunch with me and Mori-sempai?"

The small boy smiled and said, "Sure Ray-chan! Let's go!" and he followed her out.

Rayne led the two boys to the ladder and climbed up, grateful she wore pants today. She hopped out onto the roof, helping the two out of the small hole. They all sat down, and Rayne leaned back enjoying the sun on her medium colored skin. Her freckles were fading with the colder weather soon to come. She smiled at the two before she pulled two cupcakes out of her lunch bag. Hunny instantly got a drooling face at the swirl of icing on top.

Rayne smiled and handed Hunny one of the cupcakes saying, "I heard you like sweet things, especially strawberries. A family I know own the bakery my family lives above, and gave me some cupcakes after I entertained their little girl for awhile. Yours is called the strawberry shortcake cupcake. It's a vanilla cupcake that's been cored and filled with strawberries, with a whipped strawberry icing top." As she finished her description, she noticed Hunny's eyes getting bigger and she handed it to him quickly, worried if she didn't he would bite her hand off.

Hunny swallowed the entire thing whole and said, "I want to visit your house soon! That was so good I wanna see the bakery and buy some!"

Rayne smiled at him and gave the second cupcake to Mori before saying, "I heard you don't favor very sweet things as much, and like some spicy flavors and such. So I got you a dark chocolate coffee cupcake, with some spicy curry accents. It sounds a little strange, but it's actually very popular."

Mori took the cupcake and bit into, his eyes widening a little before he said, "Ah. Good."

Rayne smiled at their comments and the trio finished their lunches, enjoying the view on the roof.

Rayne finished her last classes of the day and was walking down the hall, when she ran into Hunny. He was crying. Rayne instantly felt bad and stooped down to his level, asking, "What's wrong Hunny-sempai?"

Hunny wiped his tears away with his coat sleeve saying, "I lost my Usa-chan! And Takashi is at kendo!"

Rayne pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped the boys face before saying, "I'll find your Usa-chan don't you worry Hunny. You need to get to the Host Club to entertain those ladies and meet up with Takashi!"

The boy nodded, his tears subsiding, and ran in the direction of the Host Club. Rayne stood there, thinking to herself on where the stuffed rabbit could be. She decided to look in the home economics classroom first, wondering if he forgot the toy while searching for the cake. She walked towards the classroom, passing a boy with sandy colored hair and green eyes. He carried a saxophone case. Rayne instantly stopped staring at him, her face scrunched up in its usual twitch.

She felt the case and looked up saying, "You play saxophone? I've always loved the saxophone and its jazzy sounds." She smiled and turned around showing him her cello.

"Oh you play cello? Maybe we can play some jazz together sometime. My name is Akihiro Yoshida," he said as he stuck his hand out for her to shake. Rayne accepted his hand staring at the quiet boy. She could tell he was someone kindhearted, and even slightly shy. He continued saying, "I play saxophone and some piano as well. I actually do a lot of composing for the Orchestra Club and can head the Orchestra as its conductor."

Rayne blinked, impressed at his abilities. "I've never been able to get conducting. The hand motions never seem right when I do them. I play violin, guitar, cello, and piano. So I'm a strings person." She checked her watch, she had to hurry and find the bunny so she wouldn't be too late. "I'm sorry; I have to go find a bunny." The boy looked confused, and Rayne laughed.

She ran away towards the economics room, saying, "It was nice meeting you! My name is Rayne Akatsuki!"

* * *

><p>Rayne wandered around, depressed at her failed attempts at finding the bunny. Host Club had started five minutes ago and the bunny wasn't in the library, cafeteria, home economics room, or in the third year's homeroom. She kept wandering until she passed a familiar ladder.<p>

"Ah! The roof!" she thought out loud and climbed up. As she poked her head out, Rayne saw a pink blob a few yards away. She grabbed it and slid down the ladder. Rayne continued walking towards the clubroom, the bunny cradled carefully in her arm. Some girls tried to stop her, thinking she stole Hunny's bunny, but most were in the Host Club room already.

Rayne saw the familiar doors, and opened them quietly for once. She held the bunny behind her back and began walking towards Hunny and Mori, who had a worried look. "I'm sorry Hunny-" Rayne began.

Hunny instantly got a tearful worried look, and Rayne quickly said, "-that I didn't find Usa-chan sooner! Here ya go!" and set the bunny down on his lap.

The small boy smiled, saying "Thanks Ray-chan!"

Rayne smiled at her nickname, and looked at Mori when he got a relieved small smile and said, "Arigato."

Rayne smiled at her two new friends; maybe this school wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Hatori Bisco, anything that belongs to XxHell-in-my-HeadxX My stuff won't be up till after chapter 8... Much thanks to Ookami Infection, for the song inspiration, to Sayonara Yasashii Akumu for her OC (Kai). **

Chapter 6

Rayne was plucking at her guitar strings, before she noticed Mori and Hunny walk in to the music room where she was practicing.

"Oh hey you two! What are you doing here? Isn't the Host Club starting soon?" she asked.

Mori nodded, while Hunny said, "Yeah! But Mori said we should walk with you to the Club since this room is on our way."

Rayne smiled at her friends and said, "Awe thanks Mori! You two are the best." Hunny smiled, and she noticed the corner of Mori's mouth lift slightly. Rayne put her violin away; she had decided to keep her instruments in the Host Club room when she wasn't using them. She was afraid someone would mess with her instruments out of anger or jealousy, so she only had her violin at the moment.

She followed the two out the door and they walked out of the building onto the grounds, before they came to the building with the Host Club room in it.

Rayne walked into the room, and instantly face palmed. "Wha... What is all this?" she asked. The entire room was decorated as a tropical paradise! There were even birds, and chameleons, and snakes in the room. Bright red tropical flowers littered the room, and Rayne appreciated the fragrance they gave, before she felt herself be wrapped in a cocoon.

"Hey toy!" she heard two voices chorus. Rayne instantly began pressing her foot against one of the twins, and a hand against the other, trying to pry the leeches off of her.

"Awe, our toy is trying to escape," one of them teased.

"Shutup Hikaru!" Rayne grunted, recognizing his deeper smooth voice. The two twins instantly stiffened, and Rayne freed herself. "What?" she asked the two, when she saw their faces.

The two began spinning around each other, creating mirror images, and Rayne started twitching at the sight. They both looked at her saying simultaneously, "Which one is Hikaru?"

Rayne looked between the two and shrugged saying, "How should I know?" The twins exchanged a look that mixed relief and disappointment.

"Never mind Rayne," Kaoru said.

"Well... Okay Kaoru," Rayne said. The two stiffened yet again, confused, and went to change into their outfits for today. Rayne pulled her violin out of its case and sat down on the concrete, plucking at the strings and tuning them. "That was weird," she muttered to herself.

The hosts came out in their costumes for cosplay, and Rayne felt herself staring at their exposed chests, before she shook her head and started twitching. Her face turned red and she sputtered and screamed, "What the hell? Put some clothes on!"

Tamaki said, "Awe, my little sister is so cute and shy!"

Rayne looked at him and said, "Sister! What? Just put some clothes on!" The hosts club didn't know, but Rayne was actually very shy, which is on of the reasons her shirt was so baggy and her skirt longer then usual.

Kaoru and Hikaru smiled mischievously and said, "But we got you a costume as well!" They moved aside to show her a skimpy costume with wraps for a top, and a tropical looking skirt with slits up the side going to midthigh.

"No way am I wearing that thing! Just get into position," Rayne snapped at the hosts, getting redder by the second.

Rayne donned a lei of flowers and climbed into one of the trees, enjoying the height, and began playing and plucking at the strings. Girls began flooding in the doors, swaying to the music and sitting at small tables with their favorite hosts. Rayne thought to herself, "Haruhi is gonna get it," until she saw the brown eyed girl open the doors.

The hosts greeted her saying, "Welcome," while Haruhi just looked exasperated at the group, and sweatdrops adorned her head, as a snake slithered by her.

The twins chorused, "You finally made it Haruhi, you're so late," as Haruhi checked her calendar, confused at the summer paradise.

Tamaki went into drama mode, making roses appear as he said, "Cuddling under a kotatsu table fearing the cold is nonsense! And besides the heating system we have is... the best!" he finished with a flourish of his fan and a dramatic pose. Haruhi just mumbled at his antics.

Kyouya smiled as he wrote on his clipboard saying, "Do you have a problem with the way we run our club Haruhi? Be careful what you say Haruhi. You owe us 8,000,000 yen remember?"

Haruhi instantly went into flashback mode of the vase crashing, while Rayne laughed from her perch. Tamaki continued his monologue about how its good to show a little skin, while Rayne merely shook her head vigorously at the idea.

A background of roses appeared as Tamaki finished saying, "Oh yes, we've turned this place into Nirvana! A balmy tropical paradise of everlasting summer!"

Haruhi commented saying, "That's funny cause I feel a massive chill coming on."

Rayne merely shouted, "Where the hell do the flowers keep coming from?"

* * *

><p>Rayne climbed down from her perch, taking a break from playing the music. She walked towards the twin's table after she quickly became bored. The two were performing their twincest act as sparkles and roses appeared in the background and girls screamed, "KYA!"<p>

Rayne shook her head, still wondering how they made the roses and sparkles appear, and left walking past Kyouya as he told Haruhi about how he just so happened to slip a Bali magazine in front of Tamaki. Rayne shook her head and decided to visit the most normal pair of the group.

Hunny was acting cute as usual, and the girls were all squeling at his cuteness as he told them about the flowers. Mori walked by (holding a pineapple?) and Hunny scurried up him, throwing a lei on him. He giggled and hugged Mori saying, "Look! We match!" as one girl caught another who was fainting from exposure to the pure cuteness.

Rayne just watched the spectacle saying, "Okay. Obviously Haruhi and Mori are the most normal of this group."

She looked over to the girls at Haruhi's table who were talking about the apparel. Rayne silently agreed with Haruhi, but for different reasons. The girls then began talking about a dance.

Rayne instantly froze up and said, "A... dance?" and started freaking out, saying "I don't wanna go!" She decided to play innocent, pretending she didn't know there was a dance.

A girl with short brown hair walked up to Haruhi, saying that she was her new favorite. Rayne just snorted at the two girls and pushed up her glasses. Tamaki was freaking out, because Konako had left him for Haruhi.

* * *

><p>The Clubroom had been reverted back to normal, and Rayne was packing up, hoping to leave before the Host Club mentioned the dance. Tamaki was slurping ramen as he sat alone by the window.<p>

"Tamaki! Where'd you get that ramen?" Rayne screamed with fire in her eyes.

He instantly got shifty eyes and froze. "Your locker?"

Hauhi looked confused and said, "What else do you keep in that locker of yours?" Tamaki continued pouting and eating HER ramen.

Rayne instantly began insulting him and pounding his head with her guitar case. Hikaru interrupted saying, "Hey boss! Why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over to help us with the party planning."

Kaoru continued saying, "Does it really bother you that princess Kasugazaki has taken a liking to Haruhi?"

Kyouya continued typing as he pointed out, "He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now hasn't she?"

Haruhi asked, "What illness?"

The two twins began to explain her behavior and the rest of the club began adding to their explanation, before Haruhi realized the problem. "Oh so he's upset because I took her from him?"

Tamaki got in her face saying, "Shutup! I couldn't care less!" and began telling Haruhi how she needed to be a girl again. He was very obviously confused at how she managed to get so many costumers. HE showed her a blowup of her middle school picture, irritating Haruhi. The rest of the Host Club as well as Rayne studied it. Rayne said, "Awe Haruhi I remember this! You were so kawaii!"

"Not helping Ray!"

Then Haruhi went on to explain the gum incident. Rayne lifted her hand mid discussion and said, "Heh. heh. I helped cut it." She smiled innocently as the club members just stared blankly at her.

Tamaki merely went "Wah! Momma help!"

The club members looked confused and Kaoru asked, "Who's momma?"

Kyouya said, "Based on club position, I'm assuming its me" which made Rayne laugh.

The host club began questioning Haruhi on her dancing experience, and told her she'd be forced to attend the dance to fill her quota. Her facial expression was so sad, Rayne went over to hug her.

"Awe Haruhi it's okay!" she said, trying to comfort her poor friend about to slump to the ground.

"You have to go as well, Rayne. You have to perform a song and setup an orchestra and some music," Kyouya said.

Rayne instantly let go of her friend, letting her slump to the floor and said, "WHAT!"

The twins instantly smiled saying, "Yay! We get to dress our toy up!" Rayne instantly went to Tamaki's corner of woe, making it into the corner of seething as a dark aura surrounded her.

Tamaki ordered Haruhi to master the waltz by the end of the week, and the host club began filing out. Rayne turned and pushed up her glasses, a dark aura surrounding her. "Hikaru, Kaoru." The two twins looked at her and backed up fearfully. She continued saying, "If my dress is any shorter then the top of my knee, or too low, or anything. I. WILL. MUR. DER. YOU!" she screamed.

The two twins ran away from the evil redhead, deciding they might actually listen to her.

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

Haruhi was being forced to practice dancing, while Rayne had the chore of finding music. She wandered through the halls until she spotted a familiar face. Sighing with relief, she shouted, "Akihiro" as she ran towards the emerald eyed boy.

He turned and said, "Oh hey there... Rayne?"

Rayne nodded and said, "Listen, I have a job that you and the Orchestra might like. You know the Host Club?" The boy nodded, curious where this was going. "Well, they're throwing a dance this weekend, and they need entertainment. Would the orchestra club like to play?"

Akihiro shouted, "Yes!" He was excited at playing for such an important event. He grabbed Rayne and started running towards his clubroom, a couple halls away.

As he opened the door, Rayne noticed the stands scattered about the room, with students with instruments all tuning and playing. The boy shouted, "Hana! Kai! Get over here!"

A dark-haired girl, with eyes like black ink walked up, carrying a flute in one hand. She grinned, her demeanor reminding Rayne of a fox, or a playful cat. A taller boy with copper colored hair came from the strings section with a viola, and gave a bright easy going grin. He possessed an athletic build and seemed like the type you just couldn't not like.

Akihiro smiled and said, "These are my best friends Rayne! This is Hana," the dark haired girl smiled, "and this is Kai."

The boy smiled at her and said, "Hey there! So what'd ya do to get Hiro this excited? Ask him out?"

Akihiro sputtered at his friend before the two shouted, "NO!"

Kai just grinned saying, "I was only joking."

Hana said, "So seriously, what's up?"

Akihiro said, "We get to play for the Host Club dance!"

The trio of friends started chatting amongst each other, wondering what to play and wear and began ignoring Rayne. She finally shouted, "Hello! Ya ok. Well I'm supposed to approve of what you guys pick, but it's not really a big deal for me. Also, at some point I'm gonna have to play a solo song. It's a formal dance, so dress up a little."

The trio smiled, and Hana said, "Thanks for the offer Rayne. This is gonna be so much fun!" She smiled before they heard a scream, at the end of the room. Hana got shifty eyes while Akihiro and Kai just looked at her.

Rayne left the trio, laughing at Hana's innocent look. "Maybe this dance won't be so bad."

* * *

><p>(At the dance)<p>

Rayne wandered over to the table with snacks, and began stuffing herself. She muttered, "So... good..." as she ate some cheesecake. Haruhi had filled her in on the whole Konako and her teacup fiancée shenanigans. Frankly, Rayne was still confused but ignored that as she decided to enjoy the night. The dance had yet to begin, and they were still setting up. Rayne was wearing some skinny jeans and chucks, with a plain white t-shirt and a bunch of bracelets on one hand. She studied the decorations around her and began to walk towards the orchestra club to help out, before two hands grabbed her and yanked her away and down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Did the Hitachiin twins just kidnap Rayne?" Hana wondered.<p>

The two boys next to her just shrugged and continued setting up.

* * *

><p>Rayne felt herself growing angrier and angrier by the second. The doppelgangers had thrown makeup on her, messed with her hair, and put her through so much torture! She was fuming silently as the twins curled her super long hair. One of the twins started feeling her hair saying, "It's so long Rayne. Why don't you cut it to like midback or something?"<p>

Rayne just looked at him, still angry and said, "Cause I like it this way!"

Finally the twins finished 'fixing her' and released her from their torture. They handed her a bag with her dress in it. Rayne gave them a warning glance then walked into the changing room. She opened the bag and smiled. They had actually done well. Even the shoes worked for her.

* * *

><p>The Host Club was standing at the head of the stairs, where Rayne had been forced to join them. Tamaki stood at the top level where he welcomed the girls as the chandeliers lit up, creating a beautiful effect. Rayne was fidgeting from the attention from her place on the end to the left of Mori. He put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to calm down a little.<p>

Rayne studied her friends appearances. Tamaki wore a white suit with a purple scarf and pink undershirt. The twins wore plaid vests and green bowties. Haruhi wore a brown suit and purple tie while Kyouya wore a black suit and purple tie. Lastly Hunny wore a white suit and pinkish red tie, and Mori wore a navy suit and blue bowtie.

Haruhi, like me, did not appear happy to be here. When they talked about the food, she asked about fancy tuna, causing all the hosts to freak out. I turned white like them, just cause I felt like it. When Haruhi turned red, the twins started molesting her as I just watched.

Mori watched this entire scene with a blank look. Haruhi looked nice, as did Rayne. Rayne was wearing a black, simple toile dress. It fit her curves until her waist, where it flared out till her knees. There were thick straps on her shoulders, then straps that hung off her shoulders. She wore small lace up heels, giving her look an antiquity. Her bright red hair was curled, and left down, and she had refused to wear contacts.

Rayne Shifted, glad that the twins had at least given her small heels. She quickly ran to the orchestra, hoping to get out of dancing with anyone. She played for awhile with the strings section, playing every note in tune with the rest of the orchestra. After awhile, she grew bored and decided to get some food but was stopped by Hunny jumping on her back.

"Ray-chan! Come dance with me!" he shouted.

Rayne chewed her lip and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Um... Hunny... I... I can't dance" she whispered.

The boy got an understanding face before he smiled again. "That's okay!" he said. And began spinning around her.

Rayne laughed at his antics and began spinning him around quickly. Hunny laughed and then said, "Wow, Ray-chan is strong for her size."

Rayne smiled at him. "My dad teaches martial arts," she told her sempai. He smiled real big before saying, "Takashi! Come dance with Ray-chan!"

'Ray-chan' squeaked and aid, "I... Can't... Dance Hunny!"

Mori apparently ignored her comment and began to dance with Rayne. Rayne, truthfully, had never really danced before, except with her dad. She usually didn't like people getting this close to her. The two spun to the rhythm, and Rayne stepped on his foot a few times, muttering a sorry every time. She began to get used to the beat, and just let her feet move like her fingers would on her instrument.

Mori smiled and said, "Good."

Rayne smiled at his compliment. Then she was stolen away by Kyouya. As she danced with Kyouya he thanked her for her help with the music and complimented her on a job well done. She continued dancing and switched to each of the twins, and then Tamaki. Each of the twins and Tamaki said she looked nice, making her blush.

She finally was able to take a break from dancing and sipped a diet coke. She noticed her two favorite make members standing close by, taking a break as well.

Hunny skipped over and said, "I forgot to tell you Ray-chan, but you like very nice! Ne, Takashi?"

He nodded in agreement then said, "Beautiful."

Rayne merely turned red t their comments and said, "Thanks, you both look very handsome. I'm usually not into this kind of thing though. I'm more of a stay at home and watch movie marathons type." She laughed.

The two members smiled at her before they were asked to dance. The twins took their place, and began teasing Rayne about her looks and how apparently she'd been hiding them. She noticed Haruhi begin walking towards the dance floor with Konako, before Hunny and Mori stole her and dragged her towards the back room. Rayne looked puzzled, and almost fell over when the twins grabbed her and brought her in the same direction.

At the back room, the Host Club told Rayne the plan. She was to distract the hosts club's clients at the dance while Haruhi helped execute the plan. Rayne instantly got an evil smile. "Distract eh?" she chuckled.

The group instantly backed away. They got Haruhi ready and Rayne walked back towards the ballroom, still chuckling like an evil mastermind. Which she was. She was gonna have some fun 'distracting' the clients.

Rayne grabbed her red wood violin. She smiled to herself. Not only had her mom been a violinist as well, she had also been a fiddler.

She walked out to the ballroom where the guests were mingling with one another. She pulled ipod out of her shoe, she always kept it with her. She hooked it up to one of the orchestra's speakers and a steady pop beat started playing out of it. Rayne got a microphone and said, "Ladies, please enjoy your entertainment provided while the Host Club attends to other matters and waits to be with you again. Then she brought her violin up to her neck and tapped her foot to the beat, then began playing.

(look at youtube (dot) com/watch?v=v2PE3U3vQ5g)

She moved her fingers quickly, making a pop beat as the Host Club members walked into the room. They watched Rayne as she played; transfixed by the sounds she was giving off, as well as the rest of the room. Her gaze was steady, and her foot remained tapping as she played. Her eyes showed the emotions she was playing, and her brow furrowed in concentration at the difficult piece, no matter how much she enjoyed it. The girls were distracted from their beloved hosts by this strange type of music she played.

With a final, lingering note, the song ended and the beat was just left playing. Rayne bowed, and the room broke up into applause as she turned off her ipod.

The room was quiet until Tamaki grabbed the microphone from her saying, "That was Rayne Akatsuki, our director of entertainment at the club. Now, if we could have everyone go outside to view the cherry blossoms." He gestured with his hand, making the entire group usher towards the doors.

Rayne walked towards the door carrying her violin, and heard Kai say, "You have GOT to teach me that." She chuckled and then continued walking. She watched cherry blossoms fall into the dark shy and inhaled deeply. Mori stood next to her and gave her a questioning glance.

Rayne looked at him, smiling, and said, "Cherry blossoms are my favorite flower."

"Ah." he answered.

The doors opened and Tamaki said, "Ladies, it is time to begin the final dance of tonight's festivities."

Rayne said, "I guess that's my cue." She turned to walk away but was stopped. Mori seemed to be struggling for words. She looked at him curiously and said, "You're my best guy friend at this school Mori."

He said, "Ah. You too. But... I mean... Ah girl."

Rayne laughed along with Hunny had just skipped over. The three smiled and Rayne lifted her violin. Tamaki said, "The last dance of the night has been chosen for this couple," as the spotlight lit on the two. Konako stood there waiting, until the boy put out his hand.

Rayne began her playing as the two began waltzing, Hana joining in with her flute, and Kai joining with his viola. Hiro, as she now called him, read Rayne's music and began the hand motions so they all would know what notes to play. The three played in perfect harmony as rayne drew out the last long note.

The entire crowd was silent, until Rayne broke the ice saying, "I like the flower petals musch better then the roses and sparkles."

Tamaki merely slumped in defeat before getting up acting all princely once more.

Hikaru said, "And now we'll announce the queen of the ball-"

"Congratulations Princess Konako Kasugazaki!" Kaoru finished.

There was applause throughout the crowd of guests. Konako looked happy with her very own Prince Charming.

Hikaru said, "And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the King!"

Tamaki put his thumb on his chin with his pointer finger out and said, "You ready?"

Kaoru said, "Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!"

The two instantly froze up, with their mouths wide open. Rayhne just laughed at her poor friend's predicament. Isn't she so nice?

The twins spoke saying, "Kyouya did say, 'A little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone.'"

Haruhi just got a blank face and said, "there's no way I can kiss her."

"I'll cut your death ( i meant debt but now i wanna keep it cause it makes me think of the anime deathnote) by 1/3," Kyouya taunted while he wrote on his clipboard.

Haruhi thought it over for a second, still obviously pissed, before she said, "Well it is just a peck on the cheek."

The two began walking towards each other and Haruhi grasped Konako's face. She leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Tamaki was freaking out and the twins were eating bananas? Who does that? Anyways, the banana peel was thrown onto the ground and you guessed it.

"Haruhi!"

Swish.

Bam.

Mwuah.

Yup. Tamaki slipped on the banana peel and bumped into Haruhi, making her and Konako go into a lip lock and roses appear. The two jumped apart and the guests started squealing while hearts seemed to evaporate from them. Rayne at first started cracking up, but then... She glared at Tamaki. Haruhi had her hand covering her mouth, and was being quiet. Rayne looked like she was gonna murder Tamaki and the twins. Tamaki was being dramatic and crying, so Rayne ran up to the twins and started grabbing bananas from nowhere and shoving them in their face. "How do you like them bananas? HUH? YOU LIKE THEM NOW? EAT THE PEEL! DAMN YOU TWINS!"

She was pried away from the twins, leaving them in a daze. Then she went to go for Tamaki, but noticed he was already depressed. She just shrugged, seeing her friend seemed alright.

* * *

><p>The dance had been brought to a close, and everyone was leaving for the night. Rayne had already changed into her jeans and said good night to her Orchestra friends. She looked up into the cherry blossoms, reliving a memory.<p>

"_Mommy look!" A five year old Rayne shouted to her mother, holding a cherry blossom in one hand. The flowers had just begun blooming. _

_A woman with red flaming hair and lively green eyes smiled at her daughter. "How beautiful. Just like you, Rayne," she said as she smiled softly at her only child. "You know Rayne, there has always been three things I love about Japan." _

"_What's that mommy?" the little Rayne asked. _

"_Well, one is the sense of family and honor we have here. Here, we live with your grandma and grandpa. Don't you love that?" The little girl nodded. "Also, the fireworks. You remember a few months ago the New Years festival right? The Japanese have the most beautiful fireworks. And lastly, I love the cherry blossoms. You don't see these in America. No matter where I travel, where I play, their cherry blossoms just cannot compare in beauty. Wherever I go, these always remain my favorite." _

_Rayne smiled up at her mother. "I love the cherry blossoms too mommy! Now I love them even more then before." _

_The two sat down on the grass, Rayne in her mother's lap, as she hummed a melody in her daughter's ear. _

Rayne blinked out of her memory, watching the blossoms fall. She saw her friends Haruhi and Mori appear on either side of her. She looked out into the dark sky saying, "The cherry blossoms are so beautiful. Every year they come, every year they pass, every year they are beautiful. But every year, they are new, and we will never see these same blossoms again. Everything good passes." She turned to her friend Haruhi and said, "But now I believe something just as beautiful has begun again."

Haruhi looked at her friend softly, while Mori watched her, wondering exactly what she meant, but knowing he'd remember her words as he stared out into the night.

Haruhi and Rayne both turned back to the night sky and Haruhi simply said, "Maybe."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Hatori Bisco or anything that belongs to ****XxHell-in-my-HeadxX**** My stuff won't be up till after chapter 8. Many thanks, R & R?**

**Chapter 7**

Cherry Blossoms remained from the past weekend, and Rayne couldn't be happier. She inhaled deeply, cherishing the scent. Her friends smiled at her face. That was before...

"Look what we got you to wear!" two little twins shouted. They held up a bright pink yukata, which appeared it would stop at her knee, rather then her ankles. "We want you to wear this as a dress and show off your legs!" Rayne instantly sighed and whacked them both on the head.

"Don't ruin my good mood. It wouldn't end well for you," she threatened.

"Awe but its so pretty Ray-Chan! And it has cherry blossoms which you like, ne?" Hunny commented.

Rayne stopped and tilted her head looking at the yukata. It was a very deep blue color, with a light pink cherry blossom tree resting on the hem, and scattered cherry blossom petals all around it. Rayne finally gave in and said, "Okay, I'll wear the yukata, but I want to wear hakama as well." The twins looked like they were going to protest, but stopped when they saw her face.

Rayne walked into the Host Club's changing room and stripped. She first put on a white haori to wear as a shirt, and then slid on the pair of grey hakama she had been given. She finished by sliding the yukata on, then tying it with a light pink obi. She looked in the mirror, smiling slightly. "I do like cherry blossoms," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Rayne was sitting at one of the tables, tuning her instruments, as she watched the Host Club assemble to welcome the guests. She watched the 'family' with a small smile on her face. After she tuned the instrument, she climbed a cherry blossom tree, loving the free movement of the hakama.<p>

She heard the "Welcome" of the hosts, and began plucking at her violin, creating a soothing, authentic Japanese sound.

The guests left towards their designated hosts, and Rayne took a moment to notice what they were wearing. Tamaki, the twins, and Kyouya all wore server's outfits, with white collared shirts under a black vest and a long apron over black pants. Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori were all dressed more similarly to Rayne and wore a hakama over their haori. Haruhi wore red and grey, Hunny wore light blue and purple, and Mori wore deep blue and grey.

Rayne turned her attention to the conversations, hearing them all talking about tableware and tea sets. "Meh, boring," Rayne mumbled as she played.

Some girls stared up at her high in the tree, playing her violin. One asked, "Excuse me, but why are you in the tree?"

Rayne laughed saying, "I really don't know. I've always loved high places for some reason." The girls just nodded, seeming bored, and ran to their hosts giggling the entire way.

The twins were performing their twincest act, and one of the girl's began fainting. Her friend whispered to her saying, "You have to watch this! Who knows when it will happen again?"

Kyouya instantly got his greedy money bags face on and appeared before the girls. He charmed them saying, "You're absolutely right Madamemoiselle. All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them as vibrant again. And that is why, I've compiled this picture book that contains photos that capture the beauty of every passing day. Incidentally, I've compiled similar books of the other hosts as well."

He continued, but Rayne ignored him thinking to herself, "So that's where the money all comes from." Then she looked at the books and froze. "Wait... did he create one of me? Is he going to? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I gotta find Mori! He'll teach me ninja skills to hide from the camera!" She jumped down from the tree, landing in a crouch, and capturing some girls' interest. She smiled and stood up, allowing her red hair to blow in the wind, and blossoms to flow by, as a bright light illuminated her face.

Some of the girls began screaming, "KYA! It's so dramatic, so beautiful!"

The hosts merely gaped at her. Rayne winked at the hosts and said, "So I think I figured out how you guys do the annoying roses and sparkles. But I think I'll stick with dramatic wind and soft bright light. Okay?" The Hosts just kept gaping at her.

Rayne looked over at the three hosts dressed in a similar fashion to her. They seemed to be busy making tea, so she just leaned her back against the tree watching the blossoms. One fell in her lap, and she stared at it for a while, before it finally blew away. Rayne sighed and said, "Where did my good mood go?" She looked at Haruhi again; Haruhi seemed to have found a new family even if she didn't realize it. Rayne just smiled at her friend, happy for her. Rayne began daydreaming, beautiful, but now painful memories reaching her.

* * *

><p>Rayne noticed poor Haruhi being molested by the twins and went to her aid. She overheard Hikaru saying, "So, Haruhi have you decided you courses for this semester?"<p>

"How about Conversational French?" Kaoru offered.

Haruhi just mumbled, "I don't know..."

"I think the three of us should take it together, it makes perfect sense," Hikaru said.

The two turned around giving menacing looks as they simultaneously said, "After all, we are in the same class."

Tamaki turned around and went to his... tree of woe? He whispered, "Say, Mommy dear."

Kyouya continued writing on his clipboard. "What is it now, Daddy?"

"I have a new theory. I mean, it's just my hypothesis, but it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi then I'm able to at the club. This gives them a chance to get closer to her and if that happens..."

"Tamaki. You're telling me you just realized this?" Kyouya stated. Tamaki was immediately surrounded by lightning as he spazzed out.

"Ooh pretty!" Rayne said. The twins looked at her funny.

Haruhi just said, "She likes things that go boom, or create fire or a flash. So explosions, lightning, fireworks, etc. Just don't let her near the lab." Kyouya took note of this on his clipboard.

Kyouya pulled out a pie chart, saying "According to my research, in a single day the twins spend roughly none hours of class time with Haruhi, meanwhile your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club activity. In other words, you're involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts into a mere 3 percent."

Tamaki started crying, and grabbed Rayne, almost drowning her. "I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear it!" he cried. He began hugging Rayne, cutting off her air supply, and waved her back and forth. "At least I have Rayne!"

Kyouya flipped Haruhi's chart to show Rayne's while she just sweat dropped. "He created a chart for me? Creeper," she mumbled.

Kyouya pointed to the pie chart saying, "Rayne spends roughly 4 hours with you and me during class time, some of which is only spent with Mori, or me for tutoring. Your contact with Rayne is limited to club activities, and some classes you share, where she ignores you. At the host club she usually is not in contact with you because you are the only host she has not requested yet. In short, you're involvement in her life is roughly 4 percent."

Tamaki merely turned white, before crumbling to ash. Rayne smiled innocently, while Haruhi said, "Stop crumbling sempai! I'm not cleaning that up!"

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and screamed, "I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!"

You could see the twins in the background saying things like, "Who you calling shady!" and "Yea take a good look at yourself Tono!"

Rayne pushed Tamaki off of Haruhi saying, "Damn! You and those twins are all molesters!"

Tamaki gasped and said, "Alright then! We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer! All Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be! For you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life!"

"Who are you calling Daddy?" Haruhi asked.

"Doesn't he know I'm a girl?" Rayne said.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi saying, "Change back now! Change back NOOOOOWWWWW!"

"You don't have to rush things, she's going to be found out soon enough," Hikaru said as the twins swayed back and forth.

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow," Kaoru informed the group.

"Physical... exams?" Rayne and Haruhi chorused.

"That's right I forgot all about it," Kyouya sad.

Haruhi pointed her finger up in the air and said, "Then that means... There's no doubt. They're gonna know... I'm a girl."

The group, minus Mori and Kyouya freaked out as Rayne twitched. "Eh... creepy doctors..." she said.

* * *

><p>Rayne stared at Tamaki as he daydreamed. He had a really creepy face, and Hikaru voiced her thoughts saying, "He's kinda creeping me out."<p>

Rayne grabbed Tamaki out of his dream bubble and pulled him into the real world. He smiled and said, "This is all part of my strategy. While you wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade. This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters, which means we are love interests!"

Rayne got stars in her eyes, as she thought it over. She was a secret otaku and said, "Oh wow! What an observation Tamaki, you're right!" Haruhi gave Rayne a cold look at that comment. Then Rayne said, "Wait. If you're the love interest... Then what are we?" She pointed to the rest of the hosts and herself.

"You guys are the homosexual supporting cast!" Tamaki said as he drew out a line on the floor. "So please make sure that you don't step across this line."

Rayne and the twins chorused, "You've got to be kidding."

"First I'm not girl enough for Haruhi to hang out with, now I'm homosexual? I've known Haruhi longer then you!" Rayne shouted as she began to roll up her sleeves before stopping and shoving them back down.

Hikaru said, "Hey listen boss-"

"-I don't think you get it," Kaoru finished.

Hunny hugged his bunny and said, "If word gets out that Haru-chans a girl, then she won't be able to be in the Host Club anymore. But... If Haru-chan started wearing girl's clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter then she is now."

"She dressed as a girl when she was in middle school right?" Hikaru said.

"She must have been pretty popular with all the boys," Kaoru finished.

Rayne nodded her head and said, "Yeah, Haruhi was really popular with the boys but she didn't even know it. She's kinda dense that way. I always had to watch her back."

"Yeah," Kyouya said, "My investigative reports say someone would confess their undying love for her at least once every month."

"Oh I see, so Boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her," Kaoru said.

Hikaru said, "But we'd be able to cause we're in class with her all day long."

Tamaki was white as chalk by this point and crying. He mumbled, "No way" as Haruhi entered through the Host Club door.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late," Haruhi said as Rayne could be heard greeting her from the background.

"Don't you worry Haruhi! We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're a girl during tomorrow's physical exams! So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess!" Tamaki shouted as he clung REALLY close to her.

Haruhi merely blinked in shock and said, "Sure."

Rayne grabbed Haruhi from Tamaki saying, "Only I get to glomp Haruhi. Mine. Back away," and stuck her tongue out.

"Real mature Rayne," Haruhi said.

You know, I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her," Hikaru noted.

Kaoru agreed saying, "Then that settles it."

A huge billboard with scrawling of... "What the hell is that?" Rayne thought to herself. She was bored and donned a military hat, saluting. Haruhi merely sweat dropped at her friend.

"Why are we friends again?" Haruhi asked.

"Cause you love me!" Rayne squealed as she glomped Haruhi.

Tamaki stood there at attention and said, "Listen up squad members. At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in formation A. And then, move."

Hunny clapped while the twins cheered, "Yes sir!" Mori and Rayne just stood there blankly while Kyouya scribbled in his clipboard. Haruhi was just watching super confused.

Then she pushed her fist against her palm. "I've got it. You guys are worried cause f they find out I'm a girl, I can't be a host and therefore never pay my debt. My balance is 5,333,332 yen. Well guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back." She began laughing while Rayne just stood there shell shocked at the amount of money. "All this for a vase," she thought to herself.

Blue lines decorated the twins and Tamaki as the little devil chorused saying, "Do something! The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!"

"Uh... why are we even stuck with such a difficult heroine," Tamaki grumbled. He pointed towards Haruhi and yelled, "Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?"

"To be honest I'd have to say yes," Haruhi said bluntly.

Tamaki freaked out and Rayne poked him saying, "Well she was forced into the club." He merely went to his corner of woe, creating darkness radiating off him. Rayne sighed, disappointed at the lack of fireworks.

Haruhi rubbed the back of her head bashfully as she said, "I mean you guys aren't bad, but if it gets out I'm a girl there's nothing I can do, you know?"

Hikaru watched this and said, "She doesn't seem to care one way or the other."

Kaoru finished, "Before we do anything else we have to motivate her."

Rayne watched as an idea seemed to click in Mori's head. He said, "Fancy tuna."

Lightning surrounded everyone as they all stared at Haruhi. She became really nervous and Rayne wasn't helping. Rayne began shouting, "Lightning! BOOM!"

Tamaki turned around looking insanely creepy as he said, "Oh that's right you didn't get the chance to eat any during last episode's party did you..."

Hikaru whispered to Kaoru saying, "Did you hear that? She's never eaten fancy tuna before isn't that awful."

Kaoru pretended to be surprised saying, "Wow, talk about a difficult childhood."

Hunny stared at his bunny and said, "If only Haru-chan stayed in the Host Club. She'd have all kinds of chances to eat yummy things whenever she wants."

Haruhi attempted to act blasé about the whole thing saying, "What are you talking about? Don't be silly. Just cause I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean that I'm such a glutton that I would fool everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna." She laughed as the whole Host Club just looked on smiling, not fooled at all. She began stopping her laughing and said, "...Am I really gonna get to try it?"

The entire Host Club just smiled at her while Rayne said, "Well seeya guys on Friday."

The entire Host Club looked confused. "What about physical examinations tomorrow?" Kyouya asked.

Rayne merely smiled nervously saying, "Yeah, I don't really wanna go." She went to grab her violin as girls started pouring in, stopping the questions shown on the club member's faces.

Rayne breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Saved by the bell." She looked at the dresses, noticing they did slightly resemble bells. Hm.

* * *

><p>Rayne woke up to a large hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly. She mumbled as she turned, completely covered in her blankets. Then, she felt a small bump on her bed as something bounced on it. She said, "Go away Tiger!" as she tiredly began to open her eyes.<p>

She noticed a familiar mop of blonde hair, and a figure of pink. A silent tall dark figure stood next to him. "Wait... Hunny? Mori?"

Hunny said, "Kyo-chan sent us to get you! He doesn't want you missing school, or the Host Club." Rayne just stared blankly, processing what he said. She was still in morning mode.

Then she realized something. "Wait how did you find where I live?"

Mori just said, "Kyouya."

Rayne nodded in understanding and looked down, glad she had warn a three quarters length shirt as usual. She kept her legs under the covers though, wearing boxers. "Um... can you hold on for a sec while I get dressed?" The two nodded and left the room.

"Guess I'm going to school today," Rayne mumbled to herself. She felt an ominous feeling today was gonna suck.

* * *

><p>Rayne looked at her surroundings, watching the pink dressed nurses and lab coat wearing doctors wondering around. She spotted Mori and Hunny wearing lab coats and walked over giving a sullen, "Hey."<p>

The two just raised a finger to their lips, pretending to be undercover Rayne guessed. She knew of the plan, but the Host Club didn't know any of her weaknesses so she escaped the idiotic idea of the Drama King. She watched as super nice doctors kept complimenting the young girls. Rayne found it kinda creepy.

She walked over to Kyouya and said, "You own the medical corporation, so why didn't you just have Haruhi take a private inspection?" She noticed the glare given off by his glasses. "Oh I get it... This is revenge on Tamaki for calling us the homosexual side characters, right?"

The two instantly became shrouded in darkness, as a glare on their glasses hid their eyes. The twins and Haruhi watched and instantly backed away at the Demon Pair. Their seething was interrupted when Rayne was called by a nurse to the dressing room. As she left, she saw Tamaki posing as Haruhi and could not contain her laughter at how ridiculous he was. The twins were crying tears of mirth at the King's utter idiocy as he strangled them.

Rayne went behind the curtain, and took off her loose white collared shirt. She had refused to take off the tank top she had worn specifically for the purpose of today. It went to her midriff. Rayne looked at her body and sighed at the scars etched all along her right side. She was wearing the shorts from under her skirt.

Rayne heard the curtain and looked over her shoulder to see the twins standing there, shocked. They had stopped all laughing and were staring at her. Their eyes lingered on the scars, distracting from her curvy shape. They had caught her at her worst angle, her right back. Scars raced down her right side and from her right shoulder to her left hip. A scar reached from the right side of her neck to her upper arm, usually hidden by her hair. She had scars racing down her right leg, and some across her midriff.

The twins captured in this image as Rayne screamed, "Get out!"

The twins gave her pitiful looks and immediately left, wondering what had happened to her scars. They were obviously well healed, but would last forever.

Rayne fell to the floor, clenching her eyes against the tears. "_They weren't supposed to find out,_" she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Rayne had been measured and was just now putting on her long loose shirt when she heard racing steps and The Host Club yelling. Rayne immediately ran out, her shirt buttoned. She found Haruhi in the dressing room and a doctor clutching her shoulder.<p>

"Haruhi!" Rayne screamed. She glared at the doctor and said, "Get away from her!"

Rayne immediately stood in a straight stance and began lashing out with kicks and punches, each leading into another fluidly. No one messed with her friends. She heard the Host Club coming behind her as the doctor stood there dazed and bleeding. Rayne looked down at her attire and gaped as the Host Club entered.

The Club was first distracted by the doctor and his state, then noticed Rayne, and the scars showing on her right leg. Rayne instantly turned, hiding her right leg, and gave a defiant stare as the Host Club appeared shocked, except for Kyouya. Hunny whispered, "Ray-Chan?"

Rayne looked at their faces and ran from the room, leaving the doctor to them. She dressed quickly and left school early that day. She thought to herself, "_When will these scars fade away?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Hatori Bisco or anything that belongs to ****XxHell-in-my-HeadxX**** My stuff won't be up till after this chapter! Many thanks, R & R?**

**Chapter 8**

The twins laid in their bed, staring at the molding in the ceiling, conflicted about the events a few days earlier. Though the rest of Host Club had seen the wounds on Rayne's back, they hadn't seen the horrible crooked scars on her shoulders and especially her back. The scars had jagged edges, and ran from her right shoulder across her upper back in rows, and from her right shoulder all the way down to her left hip. The two speculated what could have caused the scars.

"Hey Hikaru, those scars were pretty serious," Kaoru broke the silence.

Hikaru nodded in agreement, speculating his ideas by saying, "Its almost shocking she's still alive. And standing. Those scars crossed her backbone many times and she's not even paralyzed."

Kaoru leaned up in the bed, resting his head on his palm. "Maybe an accident of some sort?" The two's thoughts faded away on her scars, remembering her shape. The two blushed and turned, facing opposite ends. The two thought together, "This is gonna suck."

* * *

><p>Rayne walked to school, crossing Haruhi's compound. She wondered if she and Haruhi could walk to school together, since, for once, Rayne had woken up when her alarm clock said to. Rayne ran up the stairs and opened the door, entering the house shouting, "Honey! I'm home!"<p>

She set down her instruments and ran towards the pantry, stealing some pocky to snack on. She heard a squeal and turned to see Ranka there. He shouted, "Awe Ray-chan! It's so good to see you! How is my daughter? Does she study hard? How does that Host Club treat you?"

Ranka was pulled away by Haruhi, who looked annoyed at the two. "Seriously Dad? Calm down and sleep. You worked late last night." She cast a glance at Rayne, who continued eating the pocky. Haruhi just sighed and grabbed the pocky, used to her best friend.

"Wah? My pocky!" Rayne cried. "Gimme it back!"

Haruhi just blanched and said, "This is MY pocky. Be a good girl and sit here while I brush my teeth and you can have a treat."

Rayne sat down, somehow forming a tail that wagged as Haruhi went to brush her teeth. Haruhi rolled her eyes and went to brush her teeth. She brushed quickly, then gargled and left the room, grabbing Rayne from her kneeling position in front of Haruhi's mother's shrine. Rayne cupped her hand and Haruhi put the pocky in them. The two grabbed their things and went towards the school.

* * *

><p>"Ugh Kyouya I just don't get it!" Rayne whined. She glared at the Chemistry book. "This is all your fault," she muttered towards it.<p>

Kyouya just smirked and said, "What's my fault?"

Rayne just stuck her tongue out childishly and crossed her arms. Kyouya began looking through his laptop for information on Rayne. He thought to himself, _"What are her interests? How will I tutor this easily distracted... well... moron." _

Rayne glared at him at this thought. Kyouya looked taken aback. _"Is she a mind reader?"_ he thought.

"I'm not a mind reader."

"_Okay she is not normal..." _

"Well that's true," Rayne admitted. "But normal is boring aaaaannnnnndd overrated."

Kyouya just stared. Eventually he would figure out how he was supposed to tutor her. He had tried specialists, nerds, and even pictures. This girl just did not get it. Mori was lucky, he got the easier part and used her interest for instruments to show angles of the instruments. Hmmmm...

* * *

><p>Mori sneezed.<p>

"Ne, Mori. Are you getting a cold?" Hunny asked.

"Hn," Mori said as he shook his head at his worried cousin.

* * *

><p>Rayne looked around the Host Club room; it was decked out again, with the hosts dressed up. The twins had hurriedly handed her a kimono then ran away, not even teasing her. Rayne cocked her head at their unusual behavior. <em>"What? No annoying<em>?" she thought.

She hurried to the dressing room, and dressed in the kimono. It was black, with a red dragon embroidered onto the fabric as well as some silver accents. Rayne pulled her hair from its braid and kept on the red tank top she had been wearing under her shirt. She tied the kimono loosely with a red obi, wore silver over kimono, and exited.

She noticed the Host Club had already started and began playing near the twins and Kyouya. The twins gave her awkward looks again and turned away quickly. Rayne understood. _"They saw my scars... They don't want to be friends anymore."_ She began playing dejectedly her cello dejectedly. The two seemed to be avoiding her at all costs.

She looked over to Kyouya, noticing a conversation about their photo books. Rayne smiled to herself. _"I'm a tree climbing ninja... I bet I could get those photos for him,"_ she thought.

"The picture books were filled with nothing but amateur hidden camera shots," Kyouya finished as he brandished some photos of the Host Club. Rayne looked over his shoulder and let out a sigh of relief at her lack of pictures. Kyouya continued explaining about the cost as he got out a calculator and began pressing buttons.

"_Where is he getting the photos and calculator from?"_ Rayne wondered.

Her and Haruhi shared a glance, both thinking the same thoughts. "If it weren't for Kyouya, this place would be bankrupt," Rayne said aloud as Kyouya flashed a real smile her way at the comment. Rayne smiled at this, he seemed to like recognition. He smiled in Haruhi's direction, who was distracted by Hunny and Mori.

Hunny began crying and Rayne ran over, dropping her violin. She picked him up and said "Awe Hunny don't cry!"

She saw Mori holding his lost sandal and he said, "Mitsukini," as he put the sandal back on Hunny's foot. Rayne smiled and wiped Hunny's tears with the edge of her kimono, then set him down as he said, "Taka...shi?"

Mori said, "I noticed that you dropped it" as Hunny ran to hug him. Rayne smiled at the duo and perked her ears up. She was always attentive to sound, and she had never heard Mori talk this much. His voice was very deep and strong, and actually expressed alot of emotion in her opinion.

Haruhi whispered to Rayne, "Look's like tears are popular with the ladies today. But how are they all able to cry so easily?" Rayne nodded in agreement as she bumped into one of the twins. A bottle fell to the ground, outside of one of their sleeves.

They two instantly got uneasy and ran to stand behind Haruhi. "What's this?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops," Kaoru said.

Hikaru finished saying, "No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears."

Haruhi simply said, "That's cheating."

Rayne nodded in agreement and said, "Plus, I like my men to be strong and only cry in really sorrowful moments! Not some woose!"

Haruhi said, "Yeah. The rare occasions Rayne is interested at all, she's into the tall, dark ones." All eyes instantly switched between Mori and Kyouya. Rayne blushed and walked away mumbling. The twins gave Haruhi some candy and Rayne felt immature as she pouted, especially after Haruhi said it was for her mother.

"Man, how low can I go," Rayne muttered. As she passed Hunny and Mori she stopped at the sight of a candy in Mori's hand. He handed it to Hunny and said, "Mitsukini." He glanced at Rayne, and Hunny seemed to understand.

"Here you go Ray-chan!" Hunny exclaimed at his friend. Rayne took it, semi-shocked and smiled as her cheeks tinged pink. She nodded thanks and walked towards the door where she saw a girl lurking.

She said, "Hi there! My name's Rayne!" and stuck out her hand. The girl merely stared at her hand and backed up more, before she noticed the corner of a manga sticking out of a messenger bag in the corner. The girl's eyes lit up, and Rayne backed away, creeped out.

The twins noticed her and skirted around Rayne, and held out roses. "Come in," Hikaru said.

"Watching from afar is no fun," Kaoru said before they simultaneously said, "Please, miss."

Tamaki appeared, correcting them saying, "Stop that. How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests? Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club." The girl shook a bit and Tamaki said, "Yes?"

The girl shoved Tamaki back and screamed, "No, don't touch me! You're phoney!"

Rayne laughed at this girl, this could get entertaining. The rest of the hosts gasped as Tamaki said, "What do you mean I'm phony?"

The bow haired girl said, "I said you're phoney! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this Host Club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that you stupid!" A stupid arrow jabbed into Tamaki.

"Dim-witted Narcissist!" Another arrow jabbed Tamaki.

"You're incompetent!" she screamed and another red arrow with 'incompetent' written jabbed him.

"You're a commoner!" she yelled as a purple arrow crushed him.

Finally she finished with "You're disgusting!" As a lightning bolt electrocuted Tamaki. Everyone looked towards Rayne as she clapped at the shininess.

"Well I like her so far," Rayne said.

There was a gasp from the twins as Hikaru said, "He's created a new technique!"

"One man slow motion!" Kaoru named it. Tamaki was falling slowly towards the floor as he cried.

Kyouya was left there in a thinking pose as he said, "I don't suppose, you are..."

Renge dived towards Kyouya saying, "It's you! Kyouya!" She jumped on Tamaki and then towards Kyouya.

Rose petals fell around as Renge said, "I've longed to meet you! My one and only Prince Charming!"

* * *

><p>Rayne left towards the back room for some cake for Renge, the new girl. This girl was bonkers. Rayne could hear some words from Renge from the back and ran into a wall, out of surprise at what she was saying. "<em>Wait... Kyouya... flowers?... kittens?... nice?...<em>." she thought. Her mind went into overdrive. Cannot compute. Cannot compute.

She brought out her cake as she heard cries of "Otaku!" everywhere. She froze with the cake, thinking she had been caught, before she noticed them pointing at Renge. She heard Renge talking about how she was going to be the new manager. Kyouya didn't even refuse! Rayne sighed as she shook her head.

* * *

><p>Rayne had been forced to bake cookies with Renge. Little did the Host Club know, she had a habit of exploding things. "Oh well," Rayne thought as she and Renge walked to the Host Club. Rayne's skirt edges were burned, but her shirt had been saved.<p>

Renge entered saying, "Hey everyone! You'll be happy to know that you're new manager Renge has baked all of you some cookies!"

Rayne ignored the rest as she walked over to Haruhi. Haruhi just glanced at her clothes, then sighed, while the rest of the Host Club looked surprised.

Tamaki skipped over to Renge and said, "How Lady-like! I'm so moved by your generosity!"

Renge just grumbled, "I didn't make them for you, phoney- prince." Tamaki ran to sulk in the corner, as Renge offered her slightly burnt cookies.

"She wasn't kidding these cookies rally are burnt!" Hunny said as he bit one.

Mori hovered over him as he said, "Don't eat that Mitsukini, it's bad for you!"

Renge's hair turned into snakes as she chased the pair around the room, Mori keeping Hunny out of her reach. Hunny screamed, "Wah! She's scaring me!"

Rayne merely held out her foot and tripped Renge, making hr stand up and start thinking. Rayne pulled some cookies from behind her back and talked to Hunny and Mori.

"Hey, I made my own batch of cookies. I don't think I burnt them," she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. The two tried them, their eyes widening.

"These are really good!" Hunny shouted. Mori nodded in agreement.

He looked at her attire before saying, "But... What happened to your clothes then?"

Rayne smiled nervously and said," Well I might have... sorta have... kinda have... um... Exploded the stove."

The two had shocked faces, first that she exploded a stove, second that she had unburnt cookies. Mori said, "But... how...?"

Rayne just shrugged as the two face palmed.

Renge was still thinking before she said, "Lukewarm. Every single one of you is LUKEWARM! Except for Kyouya, all of your characters are lukewarm!" She pointed her finger at the group.

"Each of your characters needs to have some sort of dark side, you understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyouya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds!"

She turned to Hunny. "Let's start with you! If all you are is cute, then you're no different from a baby. Therefore, from now on you are the baby faced thug!" Hunny screamed at her analysis.

"And Mori-sempai, you're his childhood friend, the flunky," she said. Rayne merely cracked up at her ideas, this was gonna be good.

"The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world!" Renge decided.

"_Well that's sort of true..."_ Rayne thought.

Renge continued, "Haruhi! You're the honor student being bullied!"

"_Still kinda true..."_

Renge turned towards Rayne with a glint in her eye. Rayne held her hands up shaking them, "Haha I'm just the music entertainment."

Renge looked at her attire and remembered baking, as well as her red hair and burned clothes. "That's it! From now on you're the Insane Asylum escapee! You're a secret pyromaniac!" Rayne and the others blanched, thinking that was also sort of true.

"And as for you Tamaki... You're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world! The Lonely Prince!" She stated dramatically. Tamaki's eyes widened.

Renge giggled and turned to Kyouya. "And Kyouya you're perfect just the way you are now! So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever! 'Kay?" Rayne blanched at her analysis.

"_What is she taking?"_ Rayne thought.

Kyouya did his fake smile and said, "Thank you, I'm honored."

A spotlight fell on Tamaki and he said, "The Lonely Prince. It's true! That title is perfect for me!"

Yeah right," Haruhi and Rayne chorused. Haruhi eyebrow twitched as she finished, "It couldn't be farther from the truth."

The twins drug Kyouya away and Kaoru said, "Come on, Kyouya- sempai!" Renge began jumping in the back ground, trying to hear.

Hikaru finished saying, "You gotta do something!"

Kyouya cleared his throat and said, "Why? It seems like the boss is up for it."

Tamaki was posing against the wall. "How do these poses work... for the Lonely Prince, Renge?"

"Wow Tamaki, you're pretty good. You know what it'd be even better with? Rain!" Renge screamed.

Rayne looked up in fright. "What does the crazy chick want now?"

The group groaned as Kyouya said, "Let's just wait and see how things turn out. I bet it'll be interesting. It always is."

* * *

><p>The basketball bounced as Hikaru went up for the shot. Girls screamed in the background as the ball went 'swish!'<p>

Hikaru was laughing until he heard a whistle, and saw Kaoru laying on the ground, holding his knee. A man said, "Get a stretcher! Take him to the infirmary, immediately!"

Hikaru leaned down, and began saying, "Kaoru! Kaoru!"

A man, presumably the coach, said, "You've got to get back in the game Hikaru! We need you!"

"Shutup!" Hikaru screamed.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered as he winced. "Listen to me. Please don't worry. There's nothing you can do, you can't share my pain." He held Hikaru's face. "You're not the one who got hurt. Now go on."

Hikaru's eyes spilled tears as he said, "I can't! It hurts! It hurts Kaoru!"

_Your pain is my pain... It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands... As long as we have each other we can go on living_

The scene had changed to the twins in Rain as Tamaki watched them. He began, saying "I'm sorry. But I'm envious." The way the two of you support each other like that.

The two turned, and Hikaru said, "But Suoh-sempai!"

"How can you be envious of us? You're the school's idol!" Kaoru finished.

"I know," Tamaki said as he looked up at the sky, showing his eyes. "I hate that people all worship me for something so superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much better for me to be alone."

_One lonely heart meets another, they pass each other, wounding one another._

The scene switched to Rayne, climbing a chain link fence with barbed wire.

_But one heart of one young woman is wounded by fire, cursing her with burns._

Rayne dropped to the floor, fleeing the building where doctors could be heard yelling. Rayne panted as she ran, a crazed look in her eyes. She hid behind a tree and pulled a zippo out of her pocket, the fire illuminating her face. "Fire," Rayne whispered.

_As one woman's heart burns for the warmth of another, the young men seek the same._

The camera turned from the tree trunk to the other side, where Haruhi was gasping.

_What are the hearts of these young men made of? _

"You can't run away forever," Hunny said. Haruhi turned to watch Mori and Haruhi.

Hunny continued, "I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone who crosses me."

"Don't do it Mitsukini. You should've realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself," Mori said.

Rayne thought, "How'd they get him to talk so much?"

"I didn't ask you for any advice. You want me to put you over my knee again," Hunny asked. Rayne laughed off set at this comment, picturing what Hunny just described.

"_That is just so wrong in so many ways_," Rayne thought.

Renge ignored Rayne's laughter and narrated, "_Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys? Or will it be something else_?"

Hunny looked up smiling. "You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." Hunny's angry expression broke and he started crying. He jumped into Haruhi's arm and said, "I'm so sorry Haru-chan! I can't do this anymore!"

Renge screamed, "Cut! Cut, Cut, Cut!" as snakes replaced her hair. "What's wrong with you, you gotta stick to the script!"

"But I can't!" Hunny whined.

"Stop rolling camera-man!" Renge yelled.

"Yes Boss."

"I want the rain to make things seem tragic!"

Rayne turned away from the set and walked towards Mori. "Hey Mori!"

He smiled in response and Rayne said, "You're a pretty good actor. I didn't expect you to say that many lines, ya know?"

"Ah."

"I thought Hunny was so cute in his scene!" Rayne said.

Mori said, "What? Really?"

Rayne nodded and said, "Yes, his childish cute evil makes us more experienced villains proud! Soon he will join the dark side!"

Mori just blankly stared at her. Then said, "You got really into your role. How'd you do that?"

Rayne just shrugged and said innocently, "Oh... No reason..." leaving Mori to wonder.

* * *

><p>Rayne talked to the two teens in front of her. They were obviously Yakuza kids but that made no difference to her. She was keeping them busy while Renge went to get Haruhi. Rayne had been forced to find these two guys for another bullying scene. But Rayne didn't think they even knew what was going on.<p>

Haruhi came over and Renge said, "These two gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film.

The dark haired one said, "In a film?"

The other looked over at Rayne and said, "What is she talking about?"

Renge ignored them saying, "After all, we're gonna need some tough guys to be at the climax" The two teens gaped at this. "That's when the club members come together to fight against the real villains of their school."

"According to the script, these two are from a wealthy family that got their wealth by being apart of the Japanese Mafia! Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice?" Renge asked.

"What's with this girl?" The dark haired guy yelled.

"The light haired one said, "Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!"

Haruhi looked worried and said, "Wait a minute, Renge!"

"Just come over here and wait for your cue!" Renge said excitedly.

The dark haired one said, "Hey! You think you can push me around? You don't even know me!" He pushed Renge towards the side of the building. Rayne grabbed the guy's arm and punched him. He shouldn't be pushing a stupid girl for immature stupid reasons. The two stared each other down, Rayne assuming a protective pose over Haruhi. Rayne could hear Renge saying, "Are you okay Haruhi"

Haruhi grumbled, "That guy was right Renge. You can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside."

Renge said, "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Tamaki rounded the corner with the twins, who had heard Haruhi. They looked at Rayne guiltily for avoiding her. She saw tears in Haruhi's eyes and quickly grabbed the teen Rayne was facing off. He said, "So which one of you jerks started this?"

The other guy said, "Wait, Suoh it's not what you think. That girl started this. She was giving us a hard time!"

Haruhi stood up saying, "It's true sempai. It wasn't their fault. They were provoked."

The two began running away screaming "Let's get out of here!"

Tamaki held Haruhi's face and said, "Haruhi. Are you in any pain?"

Haruhi said, "Yeah... It's my contact."

Rayne sighed in relief as Tamaki said, "You're... contact?"

Haruhi looked up and said, "Yeah, I guess it must have slipped out."

Tamaki started chuckling and said, "I see how it is. You're able to cry without using eye drops. So you're a full fledged Host now!" Haruhi kind of grimaced and smiled at his words.

Rayne jokingly muttered, "Yay for Haruhi."

Renge shouted, "You, You... Please tell me you got that camera man!" There was a confirmation, and then she said, "Other then Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal fighting scene! All it needs now is a movie narration by my sweet Kyouya!"

SMASH.

Everyone turned to see Kyouya had smashed the camera lens with a rock. The camera crewmen yelled, "MY CAMERA!"

Renge asked, "Is something wrong?"

Kyouya just responded saying, "I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence."

Rayne laughed and said, "Good luck with that one." She was obviously referring to herself.

Kyouya ignored her saying, "I think you've caused enough trouble around here Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

_Ouch._

"A pest," Renge whispered as tears fell. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate Kyouya! Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why!"

"Because that's not the real Kyouya," Tamaki said. Renge fell to her knees and started crying.

She looked up to see Haruhi there. Haruhi said, "Does it really matter? Who cares if Kyouya is a little different then you expected?" She glanced over at Rayne. "Take a good look at the person inside to know them little by little. It's alot more fun that way!"

* * *

><p>Rayne began wrapping Kyouya's hand. He had scratched it up when he broke the camera lens. She tucked the end of the wrap in. "There, all done."<p>

Kyouya muttered thanks. "So how is the club going for you?" he asked.

Rayne was surprised at his sincerity. "Um... strange? But in a good way. If you want, I can start taking photos for the magazines for the Host Club. I had a friend who taught me a little something, and I'm good at hiding. You would need to provide a camera of course."

Kyouya nodded. "Sounds good. But I really wanted to talk to you... about the crash."

Rayne flinched. "I don't want to talk about it. Maybe, after I've known you all for a little longer. Maybe Haruhi will end up telling you. All I can say," she pulled up her sleeve showing jagged lines from her scars, "Are that the worst scars can't be seen.."

* * *

><p>The girls were freaking out over the movie, which apparently Kyouya had edited and allowed. She was surprised they like Hunny as a thug and her as a pyromaniac. She found it slightly, well extremely, creepy. Rayne shrugged. "Oh well."<p>

The twins wrapped their arms around each of her shoulders and Rayne smiled. They hadn't asked at all about her scars, though she knew they were curious. She was guessing Kyouya had told them she didn't want to talk. But the two had gone back to annoying her, and Rayne knew they could go back to normal. Wait, scratch that. Back to the way they were before.

Which would never be normal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Is everyone ready for a new chapter? I know I am!**

**Alex: You need to calm down...**

**Oh! By the way this is my OC Alex _She _will be introduced in this chapter along with her best friend and adopted son.**

**Alex: Hey, If it's okay with everyone this chapter is in my pov, okay?**

**Rayne: I call next one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Hatori Bisco or anything that belongs to XxHell-in-my-HeadxX I do own my Ocs though and the plot from here on out. Many thanks, R & R?**

Chapter 9

"Mommy?" the little black haired boy decked out in a football (soccer) uniform asked looking up at me as we walked up the overly designed stairs of this school, '_more like a hang out for the overly rich..._'  
>"What is it, love?" I smile down at him as we reach the top of the stairs and walk down the hall.<br>"Where are we going?" he asked as he grabbed my hand with the one that didn't have is football(soccer) in it.  
>"Well, School's done, and I heard that there was this Music room that had no one in it after school, so I thought we could go there and pass the football (soccer) around, with Mama Ami, for a little before we head home."<br>"REALLY! LET'S GO!" He jumped and partially dragged me to the big pink doors that had a sign above it saying Music Room 3. "This is the place, right?"  
>"Yes, Jake." I smile at him as the six year old pulls me into the room.<br>We begin to pass the ball back and forth in the room that was big enough to house a real soccer game in it. '_Stupid rich people... oh wait I'm one of those rich people..._' my thoughts break as I hear the door being opened "Took you-" I begin to say until someone screams.  
>"OH GOSH HE IS SO CUTE! COME HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG!" as a blond boy runs up to Jake.<br>"MOMMY!" Jake screams, and runs away, scared out of his mind about the man who was going to hug him.  
>"GET the bloody hell AWAY from my SON!" I scream at the man as I kick the soccer ball as hard as I can in black dress shoes aiming and hitting the man's face while Jake makes a bee-line straight into my arms. I pick him up, trying to get him to calm down and stop hyperventilating while noticing that there was a group of people here, not just the blond pedo that tried to hug my adopted son, who is now nursing his bloody nose and sobbing like a baby, '<em>rich people<em>...' I think as I feel someone pull at the hem of my red dress shirt, and black pants, making me look down at another blond who looked only a just few years older than Jake, '_Wait... why is he wearing a uniform for the high school?'_  
>"Who are you and why did you hurt Tama-chan?" he asked with cute pleading eyes and pointing at the boy sobbing on the floor, '<em>so that's his name.<em>'  
>"Because, he scared Jake, and was a threat to him, and I don't like it when people threaten or scare him."<br>"Ooh... Okay!" he said with flowers dancing around his head seeming to understand as he ran back to a table with a tall boy, a pink bunny and cake, lots and lots of cake...  
>"You still didn't tell us..." a voice said in my ear<br>"Who you are." a voice almost like the other said in my other ear. Causing me to jump and spin around to face two red heads that look like a mirror image of each other.  
>"I don't just give out info, to a bunch of bloody rich people like you, especially when they don't say who they are first."<br>"Well..." they say at the same time.  
>"I'm Hikaru..." one smiled as he stepped over a draped his arm over my shoulder and Jake's arm.<br>"And I'm Kaoru" the other said while doing the same to my other side.  
>"And I don't like to be touched." I say as I try to get out of their hold but they wouldn't let me.<br>"Ah ah ah" they sing, "Not until you tell- GAH!" They gasped in pain at the same time as Jake digs his nails into both of their arms.  
>"Let go, before I wring your bloody rich snob necks." Jake said with all the venom he could. Causing the two to back away in fear next to the still sobbing "Tama-chan" and a laughing red headed girl who only laughed harder as the twins nursed their arms.<br>"What did you two get into now!" A familiar brunette wearing the boys uniform that I gave her this morning so I didn't have to wear it and she didn't have to wear that yellow thing they call a dress said from the doorway, with a worried look causing me to laugh, "ALEX! Stop your bloody laughing, and tell me what happened!"

"Nothing much, you ready to go home? I've had enough of this school for one day." I say walking to the door towards my best friend Ami. '_this has been an interesting day..._' But apparently my interaction with this group wasn't over...

"Excuse me!" a feminine voice shouted at me.

"Hmm?" I turn to see who had spoken thinking it was the red head who finally stopped laughing enough to talk , only to see that the voice had come from another girl in the room, who I looked over at first thinking she was a boy because of her uniform.

"You forgot your ball Mr...?" She continued causing me to smile '_Good that means that my cover isn't blown because of Jake's slip up with calling me mommy and everyone here still thinks I'm a guy...ugh stupid grandparents' company who are stuck in the old ways where women weren't supposed to run the company..." _I grumble in my head, "_which is why I have to parade around in this and act like a guy... so I can prove myself as a future runner of the company and then and only then I can tell them I'm really a girl... because If they found out I was a women now they'd never give me a chance... but I wonder just how well this outfit works... Time for a little fun..._' I smile to myself as I set Jake down to get his football, and walk towards the brunette cross-dresser take her hand bow and kiss it. "My name is Alex, poppet, thank you for reminding me to get that, and may you indulge me with a answer to a question?" I look up at her through my blond almost white bangs my lips never fully leaving her hand. Causing the girl to turn as red as a strawberry before pulling her hand away quickly and nodding.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY-" Tama-chan yelled before getting cut off my Ami

"Alex!" Ami manages to yell right me in ear. "What did I tell you about foolin'!" She yelled before hitting me in the head with a book and then turning to the small girl, "I'm sorry, sweet, He's a no good flirt, I hope he didn't give you too much of a scare."

"N-no, It's fine." The girl said still looking confused.

"Good! Oh by the way my name is Ami, seeing how you already met Alex and Jake... And you are?"

"Haruhi, nice to meet you Ami-san." The girl bowed

"Oh, heavens! Just Ami is fine, Haruhi."

"Ow, Ami! Why did you have to hit me so bloody hard! All I was going to ask her is why she is cross-dressing!" this caused everyone in the room to freeze besides Ami, Jake and I, who looked around wondering what the heck we did.

"Mama Ami I think they're broken!" Jake said as he poked the frozen Haruhi's leg.

"Jake, stop that its rude!" Ami hiss as she pulled the small boy away.

" 'Ellooo! What is it nap time already?" I yell while waving my hand in-front of a tall-ish black haired man with glasses who was standing by Haruhi the whole time.

"Alex! You are settin' a bad example for Jake!" my friend then hissed at me while tugging at the back of my red dress shirt.

"Relax Ami! The boy knows how to act around these kinds of people, he doesn't need an example on how to!" I smirk turning to her.

"Ugh! Sometimes I swear I just want to see if I can slap some sense into you!"

"Pfft! It doesn't work! If anything you're slapping what little sense I have out of me, you abusive little thing!"  
>"I AM NOT BLOODY ABUSIVE!" Ami yelled causing everyone in the room to unfreeze and stare at our spat.<p>

"Denial!" I sing

"You KNOW I'm not BLOODY abusive! So take IT back NOW!"

"Are they okay?" The red-headed girl asked

"NEVER!" I laugh

"Yeah, Mama Ami, and Daddy are just play fighting."

"I said TAKE. IT. BACK!" Ami grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought me down to face her.  
>"Mama Ami? Daddy?" The group who was watching this fight asked at the same time, causing Ami and I to freeze this time. <em>'Here it comes... I can take this as long at they don't call Jake a Bastard child I won't kill them, I can take everything they got as long as they don't mess with him..' <em>I chant to myself.

"Hey Jake," The red head girl said coming up to him and bending down to his level, "My name's Rayne, Can I ask you a question?" He nodded while Ami and I watched closely making sure nothing went wrong. "Why are you calling them mom and dad?"

"I'm not calling them mum and dad!" He laughed at this being his little inside joke, "Mum and dad went out one day and got an offer to play football with some angels! Mama Ami and daddy are just taking care of me until I can meet them!" The group around us looked at us sadly for a minute, '_Most likely regretting what they had to say...' _I thought as I loosened Ami's grip on my shirt went over and messed up Jake's hair.

"That's right!" I smiled down at him then look at the group in front of me, "Now you never answered the question or introduced all of yourselves yet, so by all means, out with it." I say desperate to change the subject. Thankfully Rayne noticed this and began to introduce everyone to us.

"Well as you know I'm Rayne Akatsuki. I'm half Scottish, half Japanese, and she's Haruhi Fujioka, those are Kaoru and Hikaru the Hitachiin twins," She point to each one of them. Then she pointed over to the little blond that looked like a grade school-er, "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka also know as Hunny and his classmate and cousin Takashi Morinozuka also known as Mori." She pointed to the tall guy that Hunny ran off to after he ask me why I beat 'Tama-chan's,' face in with the football. "Then there's the Shadow King Kyoya Ootori." Point to the guy with glasses I was waving my hands in front of when they all froze, He looked up at me them went back to writing in his notebook.

"Hmm, Doesn't seem that scary." I said mostly to myself gaining a few weird looks and a giggle from Rayne

"Finally the Drama queen," She paused pointing at Tama-chan.

"You mean the pedo Tama-chan?" I ask making Rayne and the Twin burst out laughing and Tama-chan into a corner crying.

"You're funny!" Rayne said in-between laughs.

"Okay... Well it was nice to finally get names for the faces now explain why this poor girl has to dress like a guy and in the presence of a pedo?"

"MOMMY TELL HIM I'M NOT A PEDO! I AM THE KING!" Tama-chan yelled from his corner

"Alex." a cool voice said in English instead of Japanese, "I assure you Tamaki Souh is no pedo an idiot yes but not a pedo."

"Hmm, nice English, but I assure just because I have an accent doesn't mean I don't fully understand Japanese." stepping up to the man, "Now as it seems you're one of the only three sane ones here would you care to answer my question?"

**Rayne: Wow that takes guts, you Brit!**

**Alex: I wonder how he'll act towards that... and Thanks, when I want answers I want 'em I hate when people dance around the question not wanting to answer it...**

**Rayne: Well let's hope you get it!  
>Love or Hate? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
